Amiss The Bombs
by Mechassault Man
Summary: Team RWBY's world was destroyed by Nuclear Warfare many years ago... Now they emerge from Vault 101 to help the Capital Wasteland get back to normal.
1. Prologue: Down in Vault 101

**Amiss The Bombs...**

 **Prologue: Down in Vault 101...**

 **Narrator:** On Remnant, in the year 2079, the Kingdom of Atlas, led under the control of Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald, released their powerful weaponry on the world, destroying it. However, mankind was prepared, and built these special underground shelters called Vaults. These would offer a save house for the refugees that escaped the chaos of the outside world. In the vaults, no one was allowed in or out. They lived in the vault, and they died in the vault. It was in the Vault with the number 101, that our four heroes would emerge. One a red headed Protegé, one a white haired heiress, another who was a black haired runner, and one a beautiful, lovely time. These four heroes would have to exit the safety of Vault 101 to save the Capital Wasteland from danger. But, the journey would be perilous. Some would die along the way, some would live to see another day. But only one would be able to save the Kingdom of Vale and restore order to the Wastes. But the question is...

 **How would they do it?**

 **Year: 2100. 21 Years after Atomic Event. Unknown Location.**

A baby could be seen being born. There were actually three other people aside as the baby was pulled out. The baby could hear a voice.

"Let's see. Is it a boy, or a girl?" Once the people identified that the baby was a girl, A man stepped in and took her.

"A girl! A Girl! We've got a daughter, Summer! A beautiful, Healthy, baby girl!" The man said excitedly as he gave his wife the big news.

"Ahhh. Oh, Tai! We did it! A daughter!" Summer said so happily.

"Hi, there, I'm your daddy. Daddy." Taiyang started to play with his newborn daughter. "We've been thinking about a name to give you. What do you think of Ruby?" Taiyang asked his daughter. Ruby seemed to give a bit of a squeal of approval. "That's a nice name, don't you think?"

"Looks like the projection is up. Let's see what you'll look like when you're older." Tai said as he looked into the screen to see what Ruby would look like when she was older.

The projection showed Ruby had some light red hair, she had silver eyes, and was also very pale white.

"You're going to look just like you're mother." Taiyang said as he showed his daughter to his wife.

"Ooh, yes, very strapping, hehehe." Summer said as she looked with joy at her daughter.

"There's a big world out there, Ruby. What are you going to do?" Taiyang asked as the baby was wheeled out of the room, and suddenly, Ruby's life flashed before her eyes.

 **Year: 2101. 22 Years after Atomic Event. Ruby and Yang Xiao Long's room in Vault 101**

Ruby had accidentally looked into the light at the top of the room and Taiyang said to her:

"Don't look directly into the light, Ruby. It'll stun you're eyes and that's bad. Now, come here!" Tai asked Ruby as she slowly and not mistakingly started to walk towards her dad.

"Look at that! Just a year old and already walking like a pro. If only you're mother could see it..." Taiyang trailed off for a minute before getting back on track.

"Listen, I know you don't like it when I leave you alone for a bit, but I need to go to my office to grab a few things. Yang's in the other room. I'll be back." Taiyang then left the room and closed the door. Ruby's older sister, Yang Xiao Long, was napping in the living room of their little "House". She was two years older then Ruby, and was very surprisingly independent for her age. She also had become friends recently with a girl named Blake Belladonna and they've been hanging out recently. Ruby was quite the little explorer back then and was able to get out of her playpen that Taiyang was in. She then saw a book on the floor and walked up to it. It read:

"You're SPECIAL!" In capital letters, and Ruby opened it up and read it. She started to read about the Seven SPECIAL Attributes: Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligence, Agility, and Luck. Ruby had learned about these things and figured out what they did for her, and she even picked out her own "points" that determined how much each attribute affected you.

For Strength, Ruby put a 3, since she wasn't very strong, and later, she wouldn't need to be very strong.

For Perception, Ruby put a 5, since she was actually kind of resilient for her age and would be later on.

For Endurance, Ruby put a 2, since while she could keep up, she wasn't very strong in terms of staying alive, and so her physical health would go down significantly.

For Charisma, Ruby put a 4, since she wasn't much in the way of words. But she could still have a good time trying to talk herself out of a fight if she needed to.

For Intelligence, Ruby put a 4, since she wasn't the best in her studies during her time in the vault. Also, her wits would be overtaken by just wanting to kill something.

For Agility, Ruby put a 8, since she was the speediest person she knew, and was always on her feet.

For Luck, Ruby put a 5, since she could get pretty lucky if the time was right.

Ruby's half sister, Yang, also had her SPECIAL taken care of.

Yang's Strength is at a 8, since she was redictuliously strong, and could take down boys, girls, even men and women twice her size. It just came naturally.

Yang's Perception is at a 2, since she can't really notice a lot of things at the right times.

Yang's Endurance is at a 7, since she could go for HOURS doing something and not get tired of it.

Yang's Charisma is at a 7, since her looks could easily fool both men and women alike, and she was a great talker, and great persuader with her... Double barrels.

Yang's Intelligence is at a 2, since she wasn't the brightest bulb of the bunch.

Yang's Agility was at a 4, since she had some good ears and eyes for her kind of person.

Yang's Luck was at a all time 1, since she had the WORST of luck in any situation.

Finally, Blake Belladonna's SPECIAL was also already mapped out. Blake was Yang's age and had already looked at a SPECIAL book.

Blake's Strength is at a 3, since while she could defend herself, she was better with other things.

Blake's Perception is at a 6, since she was part cat, she had better reflexes, with the best of both worlds.

Blake's Endurance is at a 3, since she wasn't the most athletic out of our heroes.

Blake's Charisma is at a 5, and is one of the best with words since she was a good motivational speaker.

Blake's Intelligence is at a 5, since she was very well educated and was able to do well in class.

Blake's Agility is at a 5, since with the part cat genes in her, she has, once again, increased reflexes.

Blake's Luck is at an all time low: 1. Blake isn't the best in the worst situations.

Once Ruby put down the book, Taiyang re-entered the room and saw Ruby out of the playpen.

"Heh. You are quite the little explorer, aren't you? Serves me right to cave you in. Come on. Let's go see if Yang want's to play with you." Tai and Ruby stepped outside and Ruby's life flashed before her eyes again.


	2. Prologue: The GOAT

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Prologue: The G.O.A.T.**

 **Year: 2112. 32 Years after Atomic Event. Taiyang's office in Vault 101**

Ruby is now 13 years old and has to take her G.O.A.T. Exam, like everyone else does in Vault 101. Taiyang is now examining Ruby since no sick people could take the exam.

"As far as I can tell, you'r a perfectly healthy 13 year old girl. So yes, you have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T. exam. C'mon now, you've got a GOAT to take." Tai motioned Ruby out of the room.

"But I can't. I'm sick. (Cough) (Cough)" Ruby faked being sick since she dreaded taking the GOAT.

"Oh, come on, Ruby. It's not that bad." Tai literally pushed Ruby out of the room. And before Ruby left the office, she noticed a thing called a bobblehead on her father's desk. It read:

"A smart man knows a bandage only hides his wounds." And would give Ruby some boost in her medical abilities. Ruby then walked towards the classroom and saw a few people picking on a girl. A white haired combat skirted girl by the name of Weiss Schnee.

"Cardin! Why don't you just leave me alone?" Weiss asked loudly.

"Heh. Just become my babe and I'll make sure you have a good time." Cardin said.

"No way. I'd never do anything with you." Weiss said as Ruby stepped in.

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked.

"None of your business. If you want to leave with your face intact, I suggest you scram. NOW." Cardin made clear.

"If you lay a hand on her, you'll have to deal with me." Ruby put her fists up and got ready for a fight.

"You've got to be kidding me. C'mon guys, this twerp needs a lesson!" Cardin and his goons stopped trying to pick up Weiss and started to come after Ruby. Since Ruby actually had some self defense lessons from Yang, she knew how to fight with her fists, just not as well as Yang. Ruby mainly focused on Cardin, hitting his face constantly. Ruby was also able to dodge Cardin and his goon's punches since she has some high agility. Eventually, after having Cardin cough up blood, he then put his fists back down.

"Okay, okay, you win. We'll leave the little girl alone. C'mon. Let's go guys." Cardin left and entered the classroom.

"Thanks for getting rid of them. Heh. Assholes." Weiss thanked Ruby.

"Are you taking the GOAT?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Yeah." Weiss replied.

"Why don't you come in with me? We can sit next to each other." Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss Schnee was the smartest in her class, and it really showed when it came to her SPECIAL attributes.

Weiss's Strength was at a 2, since she was probably the weakest out of our heroines.

Weiss's Perception was at a 3, since she had little to some noticeability during her time in the Vault and outside in the Wastes.

Weiss's Endurance was at a all time low: 1, since she can't keep up with the others by ANY means. She was the weakest in physical health out of the other members of the team.

Weiss's Charisma was at a 5, since she was powerful in the Vault, she translated that to her outside skills, and it would help her in times of need.

Weiss's Intelligence was at a 8, since she was the smartest girl in her class when she was in the Vault.

Weiss's Agility was at a 4, since she was slightly more agile then most people think she is.

Weiss's Luck is at a 5, since she also has decent luck when problems get hairy.

"Sure. My thanks for getting rid of them." Weiss and Ruby entered the classroom. Ruby saw Yang, Blake, and her other friends: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Ruby said as she sat down. Soon, the teacher, Professor Oobleck, started to ask the questions.

"Question 1. A frenzied vault scientist says to you-" Ruby didn't hear since she didn't understand what the question was, At least the scientific part. "-What do you do?"

Ruby put down her answer: The most scientific one. She may not have had that many intelligence when she read the Special book, but she kind of knew other things when it came to science.

"Question 2. While working as an intern for a clinic, a patient with a strange infection has entered the room. The doctor as stepped outside for a while. What do you do?"

Ruby put down "Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities." Ruby was kind of taking a liking to medicine, and she put that down.

"Question 3. You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also seems to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?"

Ruby put down: "Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be okay." Ruby didn't want to be mean to the boy, since she was a very nice person within the vault.

"Question 4. Congratulations! You've made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams. What position do you prefer?"

Ruby put down "Catcher" since she didn't like baseball at all, but she still put down something.

"Question 5. Your Grandmother invites you over for tea, but you are surprised when she gives you a pistol, and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do?"

Ruby put down "Offer your most prized possession for the resident's life." Ruby wouldn't want to kill someone else, unless it was a grimm, Cardin Winchester, or someone else she didn't like.

"Question 6. Old mister Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?"

Ruby put down "Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door." Ruby was trying to be as non-violent as she could in these situations, and this was the most non-violent.

"Question 7. Oh no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach. What's the best course of treatment?"

Ruby shuttered at the thought of that happening, but put down "Large doses of Anti-mutation agent." since that felt like the most logical.

"Question 8. A fellow Vault 101 resident is in the possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. How do you proceed?"

Ruby put down "Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions." Since she wasn't going to try to steal or kill the Vault resident to get a freaking comic book.

"Question 9. You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You sneak into his private bathroom while no one is looking and..."

Ruby didn't want to do any of these things, but she eventually put down "Loosen the bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the restroom will flood."

"Question 10. Who is, discriminately, the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the atomic Wasteland, and to whom we owe our entire lives?"

All of the answers for that question had: "The Overseer" and Ruby did a joke and said,

"Eeh, third one." As she bubbled in the third bubble on the last problem.

"Pencils down, people! You've done it! The infamous GOAT. Take the rest of the day off. To celebrate or to pray." Yang was the first of our heroes to turn in her paper, and determined her skills out in the Wastes.

Her three tag skills are: Big Guns, Speech, and Unarmed. Yang would be the powerhouse of the group, taking out enemies with very quick speed, since she would be weilding the most powerful weapons in the Capital Wasteland. She also would be proficient in speaking, since she was great at talking and having people change their minds. And, she would be the fist-fighter of the group since she would find a specific weapon out in the Wastes that would "speak" to her if you will. She would also get a unique set of armor to increase her skills at what she did best.

Blake was next, and she was more focused on stealth. Her tag skills are: Sneak, Small Guns, and Lockpick. Blake was easily the stealthiest of our four heroines, and would be the person you needed to get through a locked door, or get around people. She did need something to defend herself, so she would have to rely on small guns to do her dirty work. She would also get a custom weapon that would help her in her travels, and also a armor set to go along with it.

Weiss was the third person, and was the smartest of them all. Her tag skills are: Energy Weapons, Medicine, and lastly, Science. She was adept at repairing gear and hacking terminals that would sometimes disable turrets. She was also interested in energy weapons of all kinds, like laser pistols, rifles, and other kinds, like plasma weapons. Weiss would also get a special weapon and armor set for her that would help her skills.

Once Ruby turned her test in, she got some of the more interesting tag skills of them all. Hers were: Small Guns, Repair, and Explosives. Ruby was adept with smaller firearms, making her a deadly fighter when the pieces were set right. Ruby was also well familiar with explosives, since she loved blowing stuff up. She too would get a special weapon and armor piece that would benefit her greatly. Once the four girls turned in their tests, they all walked out of the classroom and one final time, Ruby's life flashed before her eyes.


	3. Prologue: Escape!

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Prologue: Escape!**

 **Year: 2114. 34 Years after Atomic Event. Ruby Rose's room in Vault 101.**

Ruby was now 15 years old, and was enjoying happy Vault life until that one fateful day that caused her to flee the safety of Vault 101 and into the Capital Wasteland. Ruby was awoken by the sound of her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long, waking her up.

"Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" Yang shook Ruby until she was off her bed.

"What's going on?" Ruby said still half asleep.

"Listen... I don't know how to tell you this, but... Dad left the Vault." Yang gave Ruby the news.

"What? How did he leave?! The door is sealed shut!" Ruby shouted as she was now confused.

"I don't know how he did it, Ruby, but he's gone and the overseer's men are looking for us. We need to get out of here." Yang knew what she was saying.

"Wait- You want to go out into the Wasteland?" Ruby asked the somewhat crazy Yang Xiao Long.

"I don't like it either, but we can't stay here, Ruby. We need to leave Vault 101." Yang made it very clear.

"(Sigh) Fine. But we need to get a few things before we go." Ruby and Yang then left the room, but not before they did the following things:

1\. They picked up and put on their Pip-Boy 3000's, and made sure they were working.

2\. They made sure to pick up the Medicine Bobblehead on their father's desk.

3\. Ruby had two hidden pistols that she kept when her father gave them to her for her tenth birthday.

After that, the two sisters went out and started to make their way out of Vault 101. They exited their house and started to walk towards the exit, doing their best to not get caught by the authorities. However, Ruby and Yang noticed a group of people scared out of their minds. Team JNPR. Ruby and Yang put their pistols away and started to talk to their friends.

"Ruby? (Sigh) Look. We don't know what's going on, but we don't think you're the ones to blame for this. We'll get out of your way. We will meet you at the exit if we can make it. Good luck." Jaune Arc said as his team started to do their best to plow their way through the authorities. Ruby and Yang then continued until they once again stopped to find a worried and confused Weiss Schnee looking a bit anxious.

"Ruby? Yang? What are you guys doing? My Father isn't going to be happy about this!" Weiss got angry at The sisters as they were a bit anxious to get the conversation to stop. "Look. I want to go with you. I can tell you guys are escaping the Vault. I want to come with you." Weiss proposed.

"What? Why do you want to come with us?" Yang asked. However, Ruby noticed negativity in Yang's voice and said to her to change her mind:

"Hey, the more the merrier." Ruby said as Yang slowly agreed with her sister. However, Weiss wasn't able to join them just yet, since her father, The Overseer, started to walk and almost spotted Ruby and Yang. The sisters then walked away from Weiss's room and towards the exit. Soon, they one again, had to stop to find a Blake Belladonna, nervous and wanting to run away. Yang then quickly ran to Blake and comforted her.

"Are you- you going to leave the Vault?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Yang answered.

"Can I come with you? I don't want to stay here." Blake pleaded.

Ruby and Yang agreed that both Weiss and Blake could come with them on their journey across the Capital Wasteland. Blake then got up and joined Ruby and Yang. Soon, they were at the Overseer door, which was locked.

"I can get this open." Blake pulled out a bobby pin and unlocked the Vault door, and then saw a hole that led down into the exit of the Vault. Once the three made it down there, They opened a door to see a giant Vault door closed, and some controls to the right side from the entryway. Ruby then slowly walked up towards the controls and pulled a lever that started to open the Vault 101 door. Just as it was opening, Team JNPR, and Weiss made it down.

"Okay. I'm coming with you, right?" Weiss said, exhausted from trying to catch up with the rest of the team.

"Yeah. You're coming with us." Ruby said as she noticed Team JNPR get a little teary eyed.

"You've been good friends. All of you." Jaune spoke for the rest of his team as he hugged Ruby for what was the last time. The other members said their goodbyes as the four members of Team RWBY made it past and out of the Vault door and heard it close.

"Wow. I can't believe it came to this..." Blake said as she looked back.

"Yeah. But we have a mission to do!" Ruby said as she slowly walked towards the door leading into the unknown wonders of the Capital Wasteland. Once the door opened, all four of them went out at the same time, and were hit with a blinding light, since they NEVER saw sunlight before. The members all shielded their eyes from the sunlight as they walked out to a looking area, and once their vision cleared, they looked in wonder and awe at the destruction of the Nuclear Event that happened 34 years ago. Yang was the first to speak.

"Wow. So this is the Capital Wasteland... Huh." Yang said as she was still in wonder.

"Yeah... I never thought it'd be this... Destroyed." Ruby said as she looked at the partially intact buildings and structures left standing after the bombs fell.

"Just think of all the wonders out there!" Weiss imagined.

"We need to look for a settlement." Blake then looked around and saw an area that had a wall around it, so she considered it a settlement.

"Come on. Let's go." Ruby led her companions out towards the city of Megaton. Ruby and co. walked up towards the city and saw a robot like thing and Ruby unholstered her pistol. However, the robot was non-hostile, so she had nothing to worry about. The robot said in a friendly greeting,

"Welcome to Megaton. The bomb is perfectly safe. We promise."

"The bomb?" What bomb?" Weiss asked as she stood still, waiting for the gates to open. Then, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang went into the city of Megaton.


	4. Following in his Footsteps (Part 1)

**Amiss The Bombs**...

 **Following in His Footsteps & Custom Weapons and Armor**

Team RWBY had entered the Town of Megaton. After the gates to the outside wasteland closed, they saw a man dressed like a sheriff walk up to them, and heard him say:

"I'll be damned. More newcomers!" Ruby, ever so vigilant, realized the reason why the town was called Megaton. There was a atomic bomb in the center of town, looking like it hasn't been armed yet.

"Wow. This place is crazy." Ruby said as she pointed towards the atomic bomb in the center. The rest of Team RWBY were put into shock as they noticed how dangerous this town is. Then the sheriff came up to the heroines and introduced himself.

"Name's Lucas Simms. Town Sheriff. And Mayor too, when the need arises. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I like you four. Something tells me you're alright. So welcome to Megaton! Just holler if you need something." Lucas Simms said. Weiss stepped in and held her hand out and shook Lucas Simms' hand.

"Nice town you have here, Sheriff. It's a pleasure to meet you." Weiss took her hand out of Lucas Simms hand as he replied back.

"Friendly AND well mannered! I think we'll get along just fine. Just treat my people nice and you can stay here as long as you can like." Lucas Simms offered.

"Right. Message received." Weiss spoke for her team.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now, is there something I can help you with?" Lucas asked. Ruby looked over at the unarmed Bomb in the center of town, and then asked:

"Let's discuss this bomb." Ruby asked.

"What about it?" Lucas suspiciously asked.

"Don't you think someone should disarm that thing?" Ruby asked.

"I don't trust the locals to tinker with it. Why? Do you think you have the knowhow to disarm it? For good?" Lucas asked.

"We'll take a look at it." Ruby said. However, the three who stood behind her looked like Ruby was crazy, since they did'n't have much experience disabling a NUCLEAR bomb.

"Great! But listen. Just take a look at it first. Go easy. If you complete the deed, there'll be 100 caps in it for you." Lucas offered.

Ruby was then confused, as was the rest of her team. "Caps?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! You know, Nuka-Cola bottle caps? The currency of the Wasteland? Ringing any bells?"

"Oh. We're just new to the Wasteland. We don't know much." Ruby said.

"Oh! Interesting... Well, anyway, are you in?" Lucas asked. Ruby was about to say yes, but Yang stepped in to try to increase the payout.

"Demolition expertise doesn't run cheap. We want 500 caps." Yang attemped to use her speech skills to increase the payout of the job. Lucas had to think about it for a second, but he then said:

"That's pretty steep... Eh, fine. Do it and you'll get your money. Just don't screw up, or we'll all regret it." Lucas was persuaded by Yang to get some extra caps.

"Goodbye. We'll take a look at the bomb." Ruby said as she and her team walked away.

"Take care of yourself." Lucas Simms then walked away as Team RWBY walked over to the Atomic Bomb.

"Ruby! What the hell are you thinking?! We can't disarm a FUCKING Atomic Bomb!" Blake objected.

"Blake. I have special skills in Explosives, since I kind of improved on my knowledge of it when we left the Vault. I think I can do this." Ruby said confidentally as she looked at the bomb.

"Yep. I think it's... Hold on..." Ruby was working with the bomb. Weiss, Blake and Yang backed up a little bit, as they were worried about Ruby doing what she was doing.

"There we go. I got it to turn off. This town is saved!" Ruby shouted as she went over to her team.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Ruby said as the team walked back to Lucas Simms.

"I'll be damned! You disarmed it, didn't you? Here's your reward. Hell, why don't you just move in? Got a place you could use. We just need to increase the amount of beds in the place. Here's the key and deed." Ruby took the key and the 500 bottle caps, as they walked away from Lucas and to their new house.

"Woah. There's even a Mr. Handy Robot!" Weiss took notice to this first. A Mr. Handy robot is a three eyed robot with a jet pack that propelled it up.

"Ah, the new masters! I am Wadsworth. I am going to assist you in this house. Why don't you relax?" Wadsworth offered his new masters.

"It's alright. We just need to do some business." Yang said.

"As you wish, Masters." Wadsworth said as he went to his duties. The heroines then went to their respective beds and slept for a bit. 1 hour to be precise.

"Hell of a first day, huh." Ruby asked her team. "Let's look around town after.

"Yeah." Yang agreed and then they fell asleep.

 **1 hour later...**

The four heroines woke up and left their new house in Megaton to look around a bit. They eventually found themselves at the town shop: Craterside Supply. They entered it and were greeted by the shop owner, Moira Brown.

"Hey, I hear you're those strays from the Vault! Ah, I haven't seen one of you guys in years. Good to meet you! I'm Moira Brown. I run Craterside supply, but I mostly experiment. I could really use your input on living life in a Vault! I'll give you a decent reward for doing so.

"Um, sure." Ruby agreed to the request and then gave her input: "It was a paradise down there. No worries, until Dad left."

"I was sent as an ambassador from Vault 101! Bow before my glory!" Weiss demanded.

"This "Outside" Is amazing. In the main room, I can't even see the ceiling!" Blake said.

"How do you people live out here? I haven't found a food dispenser ANYWHERE!" Yang said. Moira gave her responses to each input and then gave them their reward. Specifically, Yang got the reward:

"Y'know, Yang, you might like this piece of armor I have. It helps you keep up with persuading, and it seems to increase your strength. I don't know why, but it does. It also has a LOT of protection for you. And, the icing on the cake, I have a weapon for you. Since you have the most interesting comment about a Vault, I have these blueprints for you. The weapon in question, Is called the Ember Cellica. They're Shotgun gauntlets. just load them up and let them do work!" Moira explained. Yang got a devilish smile as she got the armor and her new weapon.

"Try the clothes on!" Ruby asked her sister.

"Alright!" Yang went into the other room and then came out in a few minutes in her new armor. Yang now had a orange bandana around her neck, with a Yellow top under a tan jacket, covering half of her chest, showing part of her two wonderful assets, and her six other assets on her chest. (She had been working out) She also had black shorts and a leather belt, with a much and a bit of a skirt in the back. Plus, she also has two knee high platform boots and stockings on her feet. One was over her knee, covering it, and the other wasn't able to be seen. Lastly, she has a gray bandana like item on her left boot at the top of it.

"You look... Awesome!" Ruby complimeted her new hot sister.

"Thanks! Now let me get these gauntlets working." Yang then went to the workbench with the parts needed to make her new favorite weapon. Once they were made, She bought some shotgun bullets for her weapon and put them into her gauntlets. They then retracted into bracelets.

"Just throw a punch and the weapon will either amplify the punch you throw, or will shoot a mid ranged projectile. They pack a huge punch!" Moira explained.

"Thanks, Moira. Later!" Yang said as she led her friends outside.


	5. Meeting the Mysterious Stranger

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Meeting the Mysterious Stranger**

Team RWBY with their newfound Yang Xiao Long in tow, they decided it would be best to wander out into the Wasteland to look for Taiyang. When they reached the gates, they wondered if they would make it back.

"Are we going to make it?" Blake asked.

"We will. We will survive." Ruby said as she opened the gates into the Capital Wasteland. With Yang's new shotgun gauntlets, she gave her pistol to Weiss and she held it tight. The four wandered nearby Megaton until they found a shack that looked like a abandoned house.

"Should we look inside?" Weiss asked as she looked to Ruby for what they would do.

"Let's look inside." Ruby said as they approached the shack. They went in and her Pip-boy lit up.

"(Cha ching!)" Ruby then looked at her Pip-boy and saw that this location had been marked. It was called:

"Mysterious Stranger's Shack"

"What?" What's this?" Ruby asked as the others looked at her Pip-boy to see what was on it.

"I don't know, but let's look around." Blake said. They then went into a room right in front of them, that went into a long corridor, that had a side room. They didn't check the room just yet, but went to the end of the long corridor and then saw a giant weapon on the wall, mounted to it behind a bar. (Yes, a bar with stools where you order drinks.) Yang went up closer to it and started to get a little in love with the weapon.

"What is this thing?" Yang said but was then interrupted by a man's voice interuppted her.

"That's close enough." Team RWBY equipped their weapons and Yang equipped her Ember Celica, and turned around to see a man with a fedora and a brown suit with a giant laser like weapon. He had it spinning up.

"Who are you?" He demanded in a low voice.

"You first." Ruby asked.

"Heh. It doesn't matter." The stranger said.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Cause. I'm going to vaporize you if you don't put your pistols down." He said. "What's your choice?"

Ruby and the rest of Team RWBY didn't put their weapons down just yet.

"Listen, It's four against one. You're outnumbered." Yang said.

"Not really." (Whistles) A younger man appeared next to him with a special weapon in his hand: A assault rifle.

"Hey there, kiddies. Two against four. May not be winning in numbers, but we are in firepower.

Ruby was then convinced to drop her weapon and told the rest of her team to do the same.

"Smart choice." The man put his weapon away and told his companion to do the same. Once tension died down, Ruby was the first to speak.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is... William Strife." He answered. "I'm also known by the Mysterious Stranger, but you can call me Strife."

"Alright then. I'm Ruby." Ruby answered.

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"And I'm Yang."

"And my name is Goji." Strife's companion said.

"Goji? That's a weird name." Ruby said.

"You making fun of me?" Goji asked as he took out his rifle again.

"Oh, Nonono!" Ruby said back.

"Good move." Goji but his rifle back.

"So, you new to the Wasteland?" Strife asked.

"Yeah, kind of. We emerged from Vault 101 not long ago." Ruby answered.

"Huh. Interesting." Strife and Goji walked past the heroines and walked into the bar.

"Like this beauty? It's called the Vengeance. A unique Gatling Laser." Strife explained.

"Ooh. I like it." Yang took a liking to the Big Gun.

"And I have a unique version of the Chinese Assault Rifle: Called the Xuanlong Assault Rifle. It will deal a lot of damage to anybody.

"Interesting." Ruby said.

"But, to answer my question, what is that?" Yang asked as she took a seat on a stool and referenced the weapon on the wall.

"That? That is the mother of all weapons in the Capital Wasteland. It's called the Experimental M.I.R.V. A modified Fat Man that Launches Not one, not two, not even three, but EIGHT Mini Nukes at once." Strife explained as Yang's jaw dropped to the floor. She was in love.

"Are you sure I can't have it?" Yang tried to persuade Strife.

"I don't think so."

"Aww." Yang put her head down in disappointment.

"But, I do know a place you can get a good weapon. Go to the Dickerson Tabernacle Chapel. There is a person called the Drifter. Kill him to get a sniper rifle called the Reservist's Rifle. You can repair it with normal sniper rifles." Ruby got a devilish Smile, since sniper rifles were her favorite weapon to have. "I'll mark it on your Pip-Boy." Strife put the coordinates in for the Chapel.

"Thanks! We'll come back after we get him!" Ruby said as they exited the shack.

"So what do ya think?" Goji asked his mentor.

"I don't know. They might be the ones to help with Project Purity." Strife said.

"You know Taiyang?" Goji asked.

"Yeah, I know him. Let's see if we can raise him." Strife went and tried to raise Taiyang on the radio.

 **Note:**

Before you ask, No, William Strife isn't an OC of mine, he's a YouTuber who's my primary guide for Fallout 3 and New Vegas. And Yes, GojiGrimlockSaurus is in this Fanfic as well, and he and Strife will be helping our Heroines throughout their adventure throughout the Wastes. Look up William Strife for Fallout 3 and New Vegas guides and he will deliver.


	6. Searching for The Chapel

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Searching for The Chapel**

Ruby went towards the marked location on her Pip-Boy. Team RWBY were talking about their new companions, Strife and Goji.

"So what do you think of the "Mysterious Stranger?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. They look like they can help us." Weiss thought.

"Still, they seem shady." Blake said.

"But they have Mini Nuke Launchers! That's awesome!" Yang said.

 **Approximately 3 Hours Later...**

The heroines started to get closer to the Chapel. They saw it coming up.

"Alright, We need to kill this "Drifter." Ruby said.

"We got this." Yang said. They approached the Chapel and took cover behind some debris, but the Drifter saw them.

"Time TO DIE!" He shouted as he shot his rifle. The first missed, but the second one he fired hit Ruby right on the arm, and she limped away.

"NO!" Yang shouted as she activated her special weapons: The Ember Cellica, and she got angry. Her eyes turned crimson red and her hair lit up.

"NO ONE HURTS RUBY!" Yang then fired a mid ranged projectile that hit the Drifter so hard that he stumbled back but then fell of of his platform he was standing on and fell to his death after the huge impact the man took. The others rushed to Ruby to give her support.

"Oh my god, I got shot." Ruby stated the obvious.

"Yeah. You need something." Weiss gave Ruby a stimpack, which can healed crippled limbs and had her wound heal. Ruby lunged her hand into her arm and it almost instantly took off the pain.

"Oh, that feels so much better." Ruby said as she was helped to her feet.

"You OK?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Let's see if this "Reservist's Rifle" is actually as effective as they say." Ruby walked over to the Drifter's dead body and took the sniper rifle from his body.

"Hmm. Feels nice." Ruby said as she held the rifle in her hands, and took the ammo off his body.

"Heh. We'll let you keep it." Blake said.

"Thanks. I really wasn't going to give it up." Ruby said as they helped her walk away from the chapel, and also took the loot the Drifter had from his base; Ammo and meds.

"We could use this..." Blake said as she took 25 extra rounds of sniper rounds, and 10 stimpacks.

"Nice. This is going to work for us." Weiss said as they walked back to Megaton.

 **Another 3 hours later...**

Ruby and co. entered the door and found Strife and Goji waiting for them.

"So! You made it back. And without any wounds." Strife said.

"Not all of us. Ruby got shot in the arm." Yang pointed out.

"Oh, my that's not good. Did you give her a stimpack?" Strife asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it took us three hours to get there, and another three to get back. I feel like it might've healed a bit within the time." Blake pointed out.

"Well, I guess. Oh, we have something for her, actually." Goji went into a room in the back and got out a outfit that looked like Ruby's size.

"It's called the "Slayer." It looks like it can fit Ruby." Goji handed Team RWBY the outfit and waited for Ruby to get to full strength.

"It's fine guys. Do you have anywhere I can lie down?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, there's a bed that you can lie on. In fact, Why don't you spend the night?" Goji offered.

"Yeah! Sure!" Weiss answered for her friends.

 **3:00 AM**

Ruby was woken up to the sound of talking amongst her team and Strife and Goji.

"...So we can stay here?" Yang asked.

"Yeah! You can stay here." Goji said.

"Well thanks. But what about Ruby?" Weiss asked. "I wonder if she'll wake up."

"But I'm already awake, Weiss." Said a wounded Ruby Rose as she walked into the room, where the others were.

"Heh. You really can survive anything, can you?" Yang said.

"No, You can. Your SPECIAL for Endurance is at a 7. You can take a lot." Ruby pointed out.

"Well now that we have caught up, Let's address what you'll need next. I think we need something for Blake." Strife said.

"Yeah. I will need something special." Blake said.

"I think you'll need a weapon called Ol' Painless. It's found in the Republic of Dave, which is found in the northeast corner of the wastes. Let me mark it." Strife then put the coordinates for the Republic of Dave in the Pip-Boy. "You guys should get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." Strife said as he motioned off the heroines to try to get some sleep.

"You like them, don't you." Goji said.

"Yeah. Something about them speaks to me. Still couldn't get Taiyang on the comms. We'll try again tomorrow." Strife said.

"Yeah. We'll work on this later." Goji said as he and Strife went into their rooms and got some sleep.


	7. The Republic of Dave

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **The Republic of Dave**

 **9:00 AM**

Ruby and the rest of her team woke up and they all got ready to go out to find the Republic of Dave.

"Oh, hold on." Ruby said as she went to find the new outfit she got: The Slayer. "Let me get it on." Ruby went into another room and tried the apparel on.

Ruby came out in her new armor. She was wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt, over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears the same pitch black stockings, but with a different pair of black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood. (Taken from Ruby Rose page on )

"Looks better than the Vault 101 Jumpsuits we had." Yang pointed out.

"I didn't need to wear it." Weiss said.

"We get it, you were the Overseer's daughter." Blake said.

"Heh. You're just jealous." Weiss said.

"It feels good." Ruby pointed out.

"I hope I get some armor soon." Blake said, since she was the only one left with no special armor.

"Let's go to the Republic." Ruby said as she led her team outside once again.

 **2:00 PM**

"(Gasp) God... We've been walking for hours!" Ruby complained.

"It's fine." Yang said as she was barely winded.

"We don't have as much endurance as you, Yang." Blake said.

"You guys should've worked out." Yang said.

"Guys! We're here!" Ruby shouted.

(Cha-Ching!)

 **"The Republic of Dave"**

"Nice. So... Where's this weapon?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you will need to not step any farther." Said a child at the gate of the Republic.

"Hey, is this the Republic of Dave?" Ruby asked.

"What's it to you? Dave doesn't allow anybody to come into the Republic." The child said.

"Listen. We're not here to cause trouble. Now can you please let us in?" Ruby pleaded, since she was a true "Child at Heart." (Get it? It's a perk in Fallout 3.)

"Alright. I guess you don't want to kill us yet. We'll let you in, but you need to see Dave first." The child opened the gate and led Team RWBY into the place where this "Dave" was. Once they entered the giant house, they met Dave, who then started to be a bit of Dictator.

"So. You are the four that came into the Republic of Dave?" Dave asked.

"Yes. We mean no trouble." Ruby said. (But we do.) Ruby then said to herself.

"I see. But you must say that you aren't spies, and you must refer to me ONLY as President Dave." Dave demanded.

Ruby and her team then looked at each other and painfully said in unison:

"We aren't spies, and you are President Dave. All hail President Dave." Team RWBY said, along with keeling.

"Thank you. Now, what can President Dave do for you?" Dave asked.

"We'll just look around." Blake said as she went and looked around Dave's house and she saw a safe.

"Don't go near that. That is secure for a reason." Dave asked.

"Alright... But what's in it that's so important?" Blake asked.

"There's a weapon in there. A unique version of the Hunting Rifle. Ol' Painless." Dave answered.

"Oh. Ok." Blake said.

"Good. Anything else?" Dave asked.

"No. Thanks President Dave." Yang said as she motioned for her team to leave.

"OK. So I guess Dave has the key to that safe. Here's what we're going to do. We're going to wait until he goes to sleep and I'll pickpocket him to get his key." Blake gave out her plan after they left the house.

"When would we go? We don't know when we're going to sleep." Weiss asked.

"Well, I'm only going in there, so you guys can hang out here while we wait." Blake said.

"Not fun." Ruby objected.

 **1:00 AM**

Ruby, Weiss and Yang were asleep and the others in the Republic of Dave were also asleep. Blake got up and snuck into the house. Once inside, she went upstairs and to Dave. Dave was asleep and he showed that he was VERY gone. Blake went over to Dave and started to search his pockets. She eventually found the key to the safe and went back downstairs. She then went to the safe and opened it, grabbing the goodies out of the safe and Ol' Painless, along with it's respective ammo. She took the rifle and quickly and quietly got out of the house.

"Nice." Blake got out and walked back to her team. "Guys!" Blake nudged her team to wake them up.

"What, Blake? We were sleeping." Yang said annoyed. Blake then showed her half awake team Ol' Painless, and they all suddenly woke up.

"Oh! Nice grab, Blake!" Ruby complimented her teammate.

"Thanks. Let's get out of here before Dave catches us." Blake directed her team.

 **6:00 AM**

Blake and the others were tired out of their minds, having to travel all across the wasteland all night.

"Are we back yet?" Ruby asked, kind of annoyed.

"Yeah. We're here." Weiss said. They entered the shack, and went directly to their beds and just crashed.

"Ugh. Can we sleep in?" Ruby asked.

"YES!" Yang said in a harsh but quiet voice.

The four then fell asleep almost instantly.


	8. Canterbury Commons Protectron's Gaze

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Canterbury Commons; Protectron's Gaze**

 **10:00 AM**

Ruby and co. woke up a bit later, after getting back late in the morning after getting the Ol' Painless Hunting Rifle, they saw Goji and Strife entering the door of their shack, with a piece of armor in their possession, along with a few items for surviving.

"Ah! There's the late sleepers!" Strife played with our heroines.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Yang fake laughed.

"Well, I have something for Blake." Goji said.

"Ah! Cool. What is it?" Blake asked.

"It's called the "Intruder." It can help with your stealth, and I think it should give you a bit of protection over your Vault 101 Jumpsuit. We need something more protective for Weiss, though..." Goji explained.

"Yeah. I can't go around here with just a combat skirt." Weiss agreed.

"Try it on, and I'll give you another location where you can get a new weapon." Strife said.

"OK. Hold on." Blake took the armor and went into another room.

Blake came out in a bit and showed her armor to her companions. Blake wears a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. She still wears her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears. (Taken from )

"You look VERY stealthy." Yang said.

"Yes, you do. You should also have this." Strife gave Blake a item called a "Stealth Boy" That would actually turn her invisible and increase her stealthiness.

"Thanks, now, what were you going to tell us about the new weapon?" Blake asked.

"Oh. Weiss, you'll like this weapon." Strife elaborated.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"It's called Protectron's Gaze. It's a special version of the Laser Pistol, which is essentially a tiny laser shotgun, since it can shoot 7 beams instead of 1." Strife explained.

"Nice. I like where you're going with this..." Weiss said.

"You need to go to Canterbury Commons, which is in the Eastern part of the Wastes. I'll mark it in your Pip-Boy." Strife put the coordinates in.

"Thanks. Let's go!" Ruby shouted as the four left the shack.

"I don't know about this, Strife. I don't think they are good enough to finish the Project for good..." Goji said.

"Goj- (Sigh) Listen. I know it... **Ryuga**." Strife played his hand and Goji, or as he would be known as now, Ryuga. Ryuga then gave Strife a look and realized he was serious. He waited to respond and then said:

 **"I see. I trust you now. I just hope you're right."**

 **1:00 PM**

Team RWBY arrived at Canterbury Commons. They saw a trader who had some special schematics for a weapon called the Myrtenaster. A elemental sword that is also a rapier. They then walked into the town and saw two people in costumes having a conversation before the two ran off. Ruby and her friends then talked about what they just saw.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know... But I have a feeling about something.." Weiss said.

"What is that?" Blake asked.

"I can't explain it right now..." Weiss said.

"Whatever." Let's talk to this guy." Yang said, as they approached the man who is known as Uncle Roe.

"Hello. You aren't hurt, are you? Sorry you weren't able to get a warm welcome. Those two have been at each other for a LONG time now.." Uncle Roe hinted at.

"Do you need us to stop them?" Ruby asked.

"Can you? that would be great!" Uncle Roe said happily as he felt that this problem would be solved for good.

"If you finish the job, there will be 200 caps in it for you." Roe offered. Yang wouldn't accept the payout, and she tried to double it.

"Double that, and you've got yourself a deal." Yang offered.

"Well, we've had this problem for a while... Alright. You've got yourself a deal." Roe agreed and marked the locations of the "Antagonizer's Lair" and the "Robot Repair Center" on Ruby's Pip-Boy.

"Thanks! Wish us luck!" Ruby shouted as they walked away.

"Where should we go?" Yang asked her team.

"Let's get this "Antagonizer." Weiss said. The four then went to this "Antagonizer's Lair" and they went to the lair. They saw a door and opened it. Once inside, they saw a giant ant, almost as big as Yang approach them, and Blake took out Ol' Painless, and it took three shots from it to take it out.

"Jeez, this thing is powerful!" Blake commented on her hunting rifle.

"Well, it's a ant, so I guess it is..." Ruby said.

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"I mean, it's just a hunting rifle." Weiss said.

"That doesn't mean that it sucks! Strife recommended it for a reason!" Blake defended her weapon.

"I guess. He's been in the business for a while." Yang added.

"Enough talk. Let's find this "Antagonizer." Ruby directed. Team RWBY then walked farther and farther into the Antagonizer's lair as they continued to find the giant ants scattered throughout the lair. Finally, after walking for a little while, they went through a door that led to the room where the Antagonizer was located.

"So, you have at last penetrated the court of the Antagaonizer, queen of all the ants?!" The "Superhero" asked our heroines.

"Yes, and we are here to put a stop to you. You can't be terrorizing the town of Canterbury Commons like this!" Ruby shouted.

"Hmph. Maybe... But no matter. If u must stop me, do it where I stand!" The Antagonizer then got up and took out her melee weapon, a saw like sword called the Riptide. Yang quickly activated her Ember Cellica and punched the superhero in the face, knocking her out instantly.

"Welp, that's the end of that. Let's take her suit and her stuff and go to this "Mechanist." Ruby said as she took the Antagonizer's suit, along with her stash of ammo and meds.

"Nice stash she's got here." Weiss said as they took the obscure amounts of ammo along with her 15 stimpacks she had stocked up. Yang also took the Antagonizer's Riptide, and equipped it.

"Let's get out of here." Blake said.

 **At the Robot Repair Center...**

Team RWBY had made it to the Robot Repair Center, with the Mechanist sitting towards the entrance. He saw that the Antagonizer's armor was in Ruby's possession.

"Ah! Hahaha! The Antagonizer is now no more! Thank you for helping me. For your loyal assistance, I hereby present to you this Laser Pistol, crafted from my last loyal robot servant." The Mechanist then gave Weiss the Laser Pistol, with the words carved into the side: "Protectron's Gaze."

"Thank you." Ruby and co went out of the Robot Repair Center and then they went back to Canterbury Commons and talked with Uncle Roe. Once they found him, they talked to him and told him that the problem was no more.

"Thank you! Thank you! Here's your share. Thanks for helping us out!" Uncle Roe said excitedly.

"It's no big deal. We were happy to help." Ruby said as they left Canterbury Commons with their 400 Caps.

 **5:00 PM**

Strife was making a call. Ryuga was next to him, looking impatient.

"Come on, Pick up." Strife said as he was waiting for the phone to pick up.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The man on the other end picked up.

"Brick. It's me. Strife." Strife answered.

"What do you want?" Brick asked.

"We need your help. It's about... Project Purity." Strife played his hand.

"I- I'll be right over. I just need to get my Caps." Brick said as he hung up.

"Good. We got another." Strife said.

"Brick isn't going to help us. It's been too long, Strife." Ryuga said.

"Ryuga, We need to finish what Taiyang started, whether he makes it or not." Strife said in a darker voice.

"Fine. But we aren't fully armed!" Ryuga shouted.

"Yes we are." Strife went to the back of the bar and put his hand on a device. It lit up, and it asked for a password. Strife then responded:

"Team RWBY."

"Access Granted. Welcome, William Strife. Would you like me to give you your sum of 10000 Caps?" The machine asked.

"Yes. I would also like to have you show my weapon supply, please." Strife asked.

"Of course." The bar then turned into Weapon heaven as it showed a huge number of firearms on display.

"Yes, we are armed. We just need to have Team RWBY get here and we can get this done." Strife and Ryuga waited in temptation for Team RWBY to get back. They would help them find Taiyang.

 **Note:**

Brick is actually a character representing me, Mechassault Man in this fan fiction. I decided I was going to join the party. I just decided to change my name.


	9. Gearing Up

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Gearing Up**

 **5:15 PM**

Team RWBY had entered Strife's shack very soon after he made contact with Brick. Once they entered the shack, they all stopped in their tracks to see Strife and Ryuga standing in front of the Weapon Lineup.

"Ummm... What?" Ruby exclaimed as she was still trying to process what was going on.

"Listen. We have some business to attend to. We know where Taiyang is. And we are going to help you find him." Strife explained.

"What?! You know my dad?" Yang asked.

"Yes. We knew each other a long time ago. Now that he has emerged from the Vault, we are going to finish what he started. But, the journey will be perilous. You four need to gear up." Ryuga said. As he finished his sentence, a toilet flush could be heard off in the distance.

"Whelp, Strife I'm done! I am ready to go..." Brick said as he came out of his bathroom. Team RWBY then pulled out their weapons and aimed them at the man.

"Hey! Hold on! He's with us!" Strife shouted.

"Oh. Sorry mister..." Ruby waited for him to finish his sentence as she put down her firearm.

"Brick." Brick said as he held out his hand, waiting for someone to shake it.

"Well, mister Brick, it's nice to meet you." Ruby said as she shook his hand.

"Me and Ryuga here know Taiyang as well." Brick said.

"Ryuga?" Weiss asked puzzled.

"The guy with the Xuanlong Assault Rifle?" Brick answered.

"Oh. Well he said his name was Goji." Blake replied.

"Ah. That's his fake name for people he doesn't trust." Brick elaborated.

"Oh. Well that's interesting. But either way, enough chit chat. Let's get geared up!" Ruby shouted as her companions sprinted towards the weapon lineup. Ruby was the first to notice a interesting rifle, that had a green and gold covering on it, and had some interesting sights on it.

"Ah. Good choice, Ruby. That is the historic American Artifact, Lincoln's 1860 Civil War Henry Rifle, but it's now known as Lincoln's Repeater, and has some of THE heaviest Kick available." Strife gave a rundown of the weapon.

"Nice. I'll take this." Ruby then took the 200 Bullets for the gun and put the rifle on her back, making a X shape with the other rifle she had, the Reservist's Rifle.

Weiss was next, and she saw a special energy weapon on display, that Strife explained to her carefully.

"That, Weiss, is one of the most powerful Energy Weapons in the Wastes. It's called A3-21's Plasma Rifle. Which is a custom model of the normal Plasma Rifle. It is in fact, the second most powerful Energy Weapon in my collection.

"Thanks. I might want to keep this..." Weiss put the rifle on her back and took it's 350 extra ammo.

Blake was up next, and she eyeballed a special handgun that had a scope on the top.

"Ah. The Blackhawk. The custom Model of the Scoped 44. Magnum. It's sheer kick is amazing, and is a must have for anyone who likes to fight with handguns." Strife explained.

"I like it." Blake said as she put it in a holster on her side.

Yang found a Combat Shotgun that she picked up and looked down the barrel.

"The Terrible Shotgun. That one is one of the most devastating. Of course, it's effectiveness is significantly reduced if you're not firing from a point blank range due to it's spread, but none the less, this weapon is absolutely awesome." Strife said.

"I like this thing." Yang put the shotgun on her back.

We're now back to Ruby, and she started to eyeball a schematic for a weapon that spoke to her. A Sniper-scythe.

"Ah. I have the parts to make it. At least, if you want it." Strife offered.

"I would like them, please." Ruby asked, and she got the parts to make the Sniper-Rifle-Scythe. Once she finished, she named it the "Crescent Rose"

"Nice name." Brick remarked.

"Thanks." Ruby said.

Weiss then saw a armor piece that she liked immediately since she loved the white color.

"Do you like the "SnowPea?" Ryuga asked.

"Yes, I do." Weiss said as she took it and went to put it on. Weiss wears a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots. (Taken from )

"Nice outfit, Snow Angel." Strife remarked.

"Thanks." Weiss said.

Blake looked at these two black items in a case on display.

"That is the Gambol Shroud. A Kitana that is a pistol that also is a grappling hook." Brick explained.

"I like it." Blake took the two items out of the case.

Yang saw a giant railgun that has the name imprinted on the side: "Gauss Rifle"

"Ah. I found that baby in the simulation of the Anchorage of Alaska of the Chinese Army." Brick said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Don't ask."

"Alright." Yang took the weapon off it's case.

Ruby then saw a weapon that she took a immediate liking to, because it was a rifle that looked like it can hold it's own.

"Ah. The Backwater Rifle. I got it after looking at the area known as Point Lookout." Strife said.

"Where is that?" Ruby asked.

"Don't ask. It's a nightmare there." Strife said.

"You got it." Ruby put the Rifle on her back.

Weiss saw another weapon: A energy weapon in a VERY Secure safe at the end of the weapon lineup, and Strife stopped her where she stood so he could explain to her what it is.

"Stop! That is the unbelievably powerful energy weapon: The Alien Blaster.

"Intersting." Weiss got interested.

"But be careful how you use it. The Alien Power Cells it uses as ammunition are VERY limited, so use it at your own risk." Strife said.

"I got it." Weiss said as she took the Blaster along with the 110 Alien Power Cells.

Blake was up next, and she saw a Claw-like melee weapon and she started to eye-ball it.

"Stop!" Ryuga stopped Blake in her tracks as he explained that the "Deathclaw Gauntlet" was his and his only.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was yours." Blake apologized.

"It's fine. I'll let it slide." Ryuga said.

Yang was up next as she went and got a standard Fat Man, since she was still not allowed to use the Experimental MIRV.

"So. You're going traditional, are you?" Strife asked.

"Yes, since you're not allowing me to use the MIRV." Yang explained.

"Heh. It's still mine."

"Yeah. I got it." Yang took the Fat Man.

Ruby then waited for her teammates to finish getting their weapons. Weiss was nearly done once she constructed her Myrtenaster and she also saw one more laser rifle: The Metal Blaster.

"The Metal Blaster is amazing since it is also a laser shotgun. 9 beams instead of 1. You'll like it. Got it from The Pitt." Brick said.

"The Pitt?" Weiss asked.

"Don't ask." Brick said.

"Alright. I think I'm ready." Weiss put the Metal Blaster on her back, and also put the Myrtenaster on her side.

"I am too." Yang said as she stepped back, and Blake was the last one at the shack.

"This "Microwave Emitter..." I like it." Blake put it on her side. She was finally done.

"What about you guys?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I have my MIRV and the Vengeance." Strife said.

"I have the Xuanlong Assault Rifle and my Deathclaw Gauntlet." Ryuga said.

"And I have Jingwei's Shock Sword, the Mauler, And the Performer." Brick said as he showed his companions his weapons.

"Alright. Let's GO!" Ruby shouted as the 7 Wanderers walked out of the Shack, about to embark on a Journey that would change the Fate of the Capital Wasteland...


	10. Following in His Footsteps (Part 2)

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Following in his Footsteps (Part 2)**

 **5:30 PM**

Team RWBY and their companions, Strife, Ryuga and Brick, were heading out into the Wasteland, trying to find Ruby and Yang's father: Taiyang. While they were walking with their new toys, Ruby asked the question:

"Um, so where exactly was Dad when you last talked to him?" Ruby asked.

"Well, before you guys came into the shack, We called Taiyang and we got a transmission from him hinting that he is at Galaxy News Radio." Strife explained.

"Wait- Galaxy News Radio? The place that broadcasts all over the Wastelands?" Yang asked.

"Yep. That's the place." Brick said.

"Heh. Where is it exactly?" Blake asked.

"It's in the middle of the Beacon Ruins." Weiss answered.

"How do you know that?" Brick asked.

"Because I know everything." Weiss replied.

"Please." Ryuga sarcastically said.

"I know where it is." Weiss then pulled up her Pip-Boy and found the location on the map.

"Hmm. So you do know your way around the Wastes. Interesting." Strife remarked.

"Yeah, my dad was the damn Overseer, so, yeah. I know a lot of places around the Wastes." Weiss said.

"Well, I guess I didn't expect you to be the daughter of the Overseer of Vault 101. Forgive me, your majesty." Strife said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Let's just get to GNR." Weiss remarked.

"Well, we have to go through the old underground metro to get there." Ryuga explained.

"But that place is sealed up. Filled with Ghouls of all kinds. We can't go in there." Brick cautioned.

"Oh, come on. It's a old subway station. It can't be that bad." Ruby said.

"You are so suicidal, Ruby." Brick said as they went to the metro.

 **Approximately 1 hour later, inside the subway metro...**

"This is really bad." Ruby said as she pulled out Lincoln's Repeater. Weiss pulled out A3-21's Plasma Rifle, Blake got her Blackhawk out, Yang got her Terrible Shotgun out and one-handed it, Strife got out his Vengeance, Ryuga got his Xuanlong Assault Rifle out and Brick got the Perforator. They faced multiple enemies: Ghouls. Ruby shot her Rifle at the first Ghoul on the left in the head, but it didn't kill it the first time. She shot it again, and this time it fell to the ground, with it's head completely blown up.

"Jeez!" Ruby shouted at the now headless Ghoul. Yang was the next to shoot and she killed the Ghoul on her right, and took it down perfectly. Ryuga was the one to kill the Ghoul in the middle, taking it out with just 5 bullets. The heroes and heroines looked at the dead bodies of the Ghouls.

"Told you this was bad, Ruby." Brick remarked.

"Shut up." Ruby replied. "But, What were those?" Ruby asked.

"Those, my friend were Ghouls. They are some of the most deadly creatures in the Capital Wasteland. They wander all throughout the Wastes." Strife explained.

"-But they are mainly in these subway tunnels. They, from what I know of, appear as Feral Ghouls, Glowing Ones, and just regular Ghouls." Ryuga added.

"Yes, what he said." Strife replied.

"Interesting..." Blake remarked.

"Yeah. They are VERY ugly. I hate having to run across them in my travels." Brick added.

"I can imagine." Yang cut in.

"Welp, I must say, These things now scare the shit out of me." Ruby remarked.

"Heh. Let's press on, shall we?" Strife asked.

"Yes. Let's." Blake said. The heroes then slowly made their way through the Metro, going through the ruins of the once popular subway station, encountering Feral and Regular Ghouls. Eventually, they had to spit up because of the different pathways leading to perhaps different areas.

"Here. We can stay in contact through our Pip-Boys. We just need to stay on this frequency:" Strife input the frequency for a radio station that allowed for the two teams to stay in contact.

"Alright. Me, Weiss, Blake and Yang will go through the left tunnel, and the rest of you will go through the right tunnel. Stay on the radio staying and we can tell each other which one leads out." Ruby directed.

"Got it." Everyone else said in unison.

 **Left Side of Tunnel:**

Team RWBY had goten through about a few hundred feet when they started to talk.

"So, If Dad's there, what will we say?" Ruby asked.

"We ask him why he left." Yang added. Yang then looked at Weiss and Blake for their input.

"Hey! Taiyang isn't our father!" Weiss said to Yang.

"But you guys can have an opinion!" Ruby added.

"But he isn't our father." Blake remarked.

"(Sigh.) Fine. But if you have any ideas, spit them out." Yang said. Weiss and Blake remained silent.

"Fine then. Oop! We're here!" Ruby went to her Pip-Boy and told Strife, Brick and Ryuga that the exit to the area called Chevy Chase is in the left side, and within a few minutes, they were reunited to go out.


	11. Galaxy News Radio

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Galaxy News Radio**

Team RWBY and co. exited the underground subway metro and went out back into the Wastes. They exited the metro and went up the non-active escalator to the area known as Chevy Chase. Sure enough, Team RWBY's Pip-Boy's lit up and they all looked at them.

 **Chevy Chase**

"Nice. We are so close to Galaxy News Radio. We can find dad and everything will come back to normal!" Ruby shouted in excitement.

"I don't know about "normal," Ruby. If everything was "normal," We would be back in the Vault." Weiss added.

"Oh, come on, Weiss. Things will go back to normal." Ruby reassured her friends. "Let's just go." Ruby and her companions then came up to see Beacon Academy in the distance. They looked and took in the sight for a second.

"Wow. I can't believe this." Blake said.

"Yeah. Beacon Academy used to train Hunters and Huntresses. In fact, that is one of the ONLY reasons that people could come outside the Vaults." Ryuga explained.

"I bet. It must have been very fortified." Ruby said as she looked at the half destroyed Academy. All of the building was opened up in various areas, with holes all around it. Beacon Academy had seen better days.

"I don't believe this." Brick said.

"I know. I can't believe that Cinder Fall, Emerald, and Mercury destroyed the whole kingdom of Vale. I wish I could've made that bitch pay." Ryuga said with his voice lowered.

"Guys. We need to press on. We can dwell on past events later." Strife remarked.

"OK. Fine. Let's g-" Ruby said, but Strife put his hand over Ruby's mouth. He heard something off in the distance.

-"Time to die, Humans!" A deep voice said off in the distance.

"Super Mutants." Strife said.

"Oh crap." Ryuga said as he got out his Xuanlong Assault Rifle.

"What? What's so bad about these "Super Mutants?" Ruby asked.

"Because they are arguably the most dangerous enemies out in the Wastes. They are up there with Other humans, aka Raiders, Radscorpions, Mirelirks, and the most dangerous of all; Deathclaws." Strife explained.

"Oh. OK... I might need a little more clarification." Ruby said.

"We'll talk about it later, Ruby!" Ryuga hissed at the protegè.

"Alright, Fine!" Ruby shouted as they made their way through the building up ahead of them. Soon enough, after emerging, they saw 5 Super Mutants defending a post, and they saw Strife emerge, and they showed no mercy.

"Hey! It's the Mysterious Stranger! Get him!" The first Super Mutant said. Soon enough, around 10 Super Mutants came through, led by a Super Mutant Master, wielding a mini-gun.

"Oh. Shit. GET TO COVER!" Strife shouted as the heroes and heroines got to the closest available cover space available. Strife was the most brave and came out of his cover the most, looking to take out the most Super Mutants, and he achieved that. However, he eventually ran out of ammo for his Vengeance, and he had to get to cover to reload it.

"I'll be back in a minute, guys! Hold out a little bit longer!" Strife ordered to his companions. Ruby was doing her best to shoot the Super Mutant Master with her Reservist's Rifle, and she was getting shots on the head off, but after 2 full magazines (3 Bullets per mag) She realized that wasn't working, so she moved onto her next weapon; The Crescent Rose. However, she was suppressed by all the bullets that were being fired at her by the Super Mutant Master, so she stayed under cover. Weiss was next up with her A3-21's Plasma Rifle, in which she vaporized 1 Super Mutant to goo after head shoting it. She was however, shot by a Hunting Rifle from one of the Super Mutants in the Arm, and she went behind cover to heal the wound. Blake was trying to get around the side with the Stealth Boy she got from Strife, but she was eventually found and she then shot fatally 5 times in the chest. Luckily, her armor protected her and she only limped back to the area where our heroes were holding the line. Yang was next and she honestly wasn't doing well. She was trying to get one of the Super Mutants with her Ember Celica, but she just ended up killing one Super Mutant and she took more damage than she dealt; getting shot multiple times in the chest, arms, and even her legs. She was sitting down, asking others to hand her some stimpacks to heal up her wounds. Ryuga and Brick were only providing pretty much suppressing fire, and ended up only killing in unison, 2 Super Mutants. There was about half of the Super Mutant group left when they all got wounded, even Strife, who was in cover pretty much the whole fight.

"Damn! This is not good! We can't make it much longer!" Brick shouted.

"Well we better think of something before Yang and Blake bleed out here- AAGH!" Ryuga yelled out as he was fatally shot in the shoulder. "Shit! I can't. I need to sit down. Oh, God, by Monty someone help us!" Ryuga shouted. As luck would have it, there would be a battalion of soldiers part of group that came to their aid: The Brotherhood of Steel.

"Oh my god!" Strife shouted as he was amazed at how much luck came to them.

"Get the Super Mutant Master!" The leader of the squadron ordered.

"Super Mutants on the side, Sir!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Get them! Supressing fire!" The leader replied back.

"Understood, Sir!" Everyone else shouted. The leader came to the closest availible cover near the 8 wandering figures in the Beacon Ruins and asked them one question:

"What are you doing here?" The leader asked.

"Squad Leader Lyons." Strife said.

"S- Mysterious Stranger?" Squad leader Lyons said surprisingly.

"In the flesh. We're looking for a man named Taiyang. The four women over there are looking for him. Ruby and Yang are his daughters." Strife explained.

"Interesting. Why, "Ruby" and "Yang?" Lyons asked.

"Well, it's because he left our home, Vault 101 without warning, and we were forced to leave. If we didn't, the Overseer's men would've killed us!" Yang explained.

"What's so bad about leaving a Vault?" Lyons asked.

"Cause' No one leaves the Vault. We live in the Vault, We die in the Vault." Ruby recited overrated words said by the Overseer.

"Interesting-"

"Super Mutants are dead, Ma'am! We can make our way to Galaxy News Radio now!" A soldier with full armor shouted.

"Good work, men! Grab all the ammo and make your way back to the base for the time being!" Lyons ordered. "Look. You guys can tag along until we make it to GNR. Once we get there, you're on your own." Lyons said.

"Sarah. Listen. The reason we need to find him is not only for them," Strife pointed to Ruby and Yang, "But also for Project Purity." Strife played his hand. Sarah Lyons' eyes opened with amazement at how Strife is mentioning that project.

"Alright. if you need to, we can send you to see Three Dog. He's the man who last talked to Tai. He'll know where to find him." Sarah said.

"Thanks." Brick replied.

"Ah, Right. Rrr-Ryuga and Brick, Right?" Sarah asked.

"That's us." Ryuga added.

"And you four. You are what all the ruckus is about." Sarah looked towards the badly hurt Team RWBY.

"What? What do you mean, "Ruckus?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's all over the Radio. "Four adventurers save the town of Megaton!" Everyone was talking about it for HOURS at how a little girl like you, Ruby could have any way of knowing on how to deactivate a Atomic Bomb." Sarah kind of toyed with Ruby.

"Is that a threat?" Weiss unsheathed her Myrtenater. Strife looked back and fourth at the two as he wondered if it would escalate.

"No. That was just me having fun with you. Come on. If you want to get to Galaxy News Radio, follow us." Sarah got up, handed the members of Team RWBY a few stimpacks, and left the 8 heroes to talk.

"I don't like her that much." Ruby remarked.

"She's just a little on edge. They have a serious job." Brick said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Ruby made a fit and limped away, towards the Brotherhood of Steel squadron.

"I'm worried about Ruby." Weiss said.

"Same here, sister. Same here." Yang added. Everyone else came and followed Ruby and met up with the Brotherhood of Steel.

"How far is Galaxy News Radio?" Blake asked.

"Right about here." Sarah Lyons then pointed out the "base" and they saw a giant building with the words: Galaxy News Radio on it.

"Heh. Perfect timing." Ryuga remarked.

"Stop talking. Let's just get there without being killed by anythin-" Sarah then stopped to hear one dreaded sound: A dinosaur like roar.

 **GRRRREEEEEOOOOONNNNGGGKK!**

"No. Oh no." Sarah then ordered her men to leave the base and defend the GNR Building.

"What? What is it?" Weiss asked. Strife, Ryuga, Brick, and Sarah all said at the same time:

"Super Mutant Behemoth."

"Umm, Ok... So, this thing is probably super bad, Right?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. Now, let's defend GNR!" Strife shouted.

"Yeah!" The heroes and heroines went out into the open and saw a giant barricade of cars explode. Within the ashes came a giant Super Mutant: The Behemoth. It looked like the size of 20 Super Mutants stacked on top of each other. Strife got the easiest idea.

"Yang?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Yang replied.

"Get the Fat Man out." Strife ordered the Blonde Bombshell.

"You got it- Arrgh!" Yang took out the Fat Man and held it over her shoulder. She struggled, since it weighted about 45 Pounds.

"Now. FIRE!" Strife shouted, and Yang shot the a mini-nuke at the Behemoth. With one shot from the Fat Man, The Behemoth fell to the ground.

"YEAH!" All the members of the Brotherhood of Steel shouted and celebrated.

"Thanks for the help." Strife thanked Sarah.

"It's no problem." Sarah replied.

"Now, We need to see Three Dog." Yang interrupted.

"Oh, Yes. Come in." Sarah led the 8 heroes though the GNR Building, up into Three Dog's office. It was there, that Sarah Lyons left the company of Team RWBY, Strife, Ryuga, and Brick.

"Wait a minute. Hold on... Heh. By Monty! It's you!" Three Dog motioned towards Ruby and Yang.

"Huh? What do you mean? Look. We just want to cut to the chase. Do you know where a man named Taiyang is? He's our father and we need to find him." Ruby asked.

"Oh. Right. Well since you just want the details, I'll get to the point. Tailing went out to a place called "Rivet City" I think. Said something about starting up a thing-a-ma-jig called "Project Purity" or something." Three Dog explained.

"Rivet City?" Ruby asked.

"I know where that is. It is a sunken aircraft carrier in the lower portions of the Wastes. I've been there before. I went there to get A3-21's Plasma Rifle, Weiss." Strife explained.

"Oh. Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. But, we shouldn't go there yet. We've had a long day. We need to rest. Three Dog, Do you have anywhere we can sleep?" Strife asked.

"Oh, yeah, dog. It's right up there. Should have enough beds for all y'all." Three Dog led them to their rooms.

"Thanks. You are a good man, Three Dog." Ruby thanked Three Dog.

"You are welcome." Three Dog left the wanderers in peace.

"So... What should we do now?"

 **Approximately 2 Hours Later... 12:00 AM, Midnight.**

"-And this is when Yang and Strife do this, just in case we're in a hairy situation." Ruby explained to Yang and Strife.

"Sounds like a plan, Ruby." Yang replied. After briefing on what they were briefing on, they then fell asleep, and the next morning, they left for the town of Rivet City.


	12. Rivet City and the Beacon Ruins

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Rivet City and the Beacon Ruins**

 **3:00 P.M. One day after arriving at Galaxy News Radio...**

Ruby and Co. had made their way to the Town of Rivet City. They all looked at the half-destroyed flying ship that used to bring mechanical troopers over from Atlas. They are now called "Protectrons"

"Wow. This is Rivet City?" Yang asked.

"Yep. I've actually been there. Remember?" Strife said.

"Yeah, we got it." Ruby said annoyed.

"Whelp, let's hit the intercom." Blake announced.

"Sure." Ryuga agreed. They went up to the intercom at the top of a little stair like building and then, the intercom said to them:

"Welcome to Rivet City. Please wait while the bridge extends."

"Huh. Nice." Brick said.

"What?" Strife asked.

"Well, I just haven't been here in a while." Brick explained as the bridge started to come down towards the heroes.

"I'd figure that you'd remember Rivet City." Ryuga asked.

"I guess I've been out of the business for awhile." Brick said.

"We can drop it. It's nothing." Ruby interrupted.

"Heh. Fine." Brick said as the heroes and heroines went on the bridge leading to Rivet City. They were stopped by a man weilding a Chinese Assault Rifle.

"Hold it right there. State your business in Riv-" He stopped to see the "Mysterious Stranger" in his sight.

"Oh my god! Strife! It's good to see you!" The man shouted.

"It's good to see you too... A3-21." Strife whispered.

"Strife. I thought you wouldn't say anything about that." A3-21 said.

"Wait- What?! That Plasma Rifle I have is his?" Weiss shouted.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you would call me Harkness." Harkness asked.

"Oh, Sure, but why?" Ruby asked.

"Because if Dr. Zimmer knew that I was his missing android, A3-21, He would take me away." Harkness explained.

"Oh. You got it. Your secret is safe with us." Yang tried to persuade Harkness to not think that her and her friends are hostile.

"You'd better not." Harkness gritted under his teeth.

"You got it, man. Now, can we come in?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Harkness entered a door that led into the city.

"Alright. Now we need to find the Science Lab. We need to talk to a Woman named Dr. Li. She knows Taiyang." Strife explained as he led his companions to the science lab inside Rivet City.

 **After about 5 Minutes... In the Science Lab...**

Strife and Co. were in the top of the science lab when they entered it. They went down the stairs to their right and they saw Dr. Li. Strife approached her and initiated a conversation with her.

"S-Strife? Oh my god! I can't believe you're out of retirement! Well, we can catch up later. Right now we have a problem." Dr. Li explained.

"What's the problem, Madison?" Strife asked.

"Well, Taiyang came through here but he went on about re-activating Project Purity and- Wait... Hold on..." Dr. Li looked over at Ruby and Yang.

"Oh my god! (Chuckles) It's you two! Ruby and Yang, now all grown up!" Dr. Li shouted.

"Um.. What?" Yang asked.

"Well, you weren't born in Vault 101. You were born here. In Rivet City." Dr. Li explained.

"WHAT?!" Ruby and Yang both shouted in unison.

"Yes, you were born here, in Rivet City. After Ruby's birth, shortly after, Summer went out on a mission for Project Purity and never came back." Dr. Li Explained.

"Oh my god... Son of a bitch." Weiss said.

"We...weren't...born...in...the Vault!?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Madison answered. Ruby and Yang were both shocked. "But if we can, Can we continue with the Taiyang thing?" Madison asked.

"Yes, of course." Ryuga replied.

"Well, he said something about going back to the old laboratory in the Beacon Ruins." Madison explained.

"Wait- That old underground laboratory? The place where the Fall Maiden was held after her death?" Ryuga interrupted.

"Yep. Taiyang wanted to get the place back up and running. He should still be there. Go there and see if you can find him." Madison asked.

"Ugh. We have to look for him AGAIN?!" Ruby complained.

"Oh, suck it up, Ruby. We've had to look for him for the past-like- 3 days." Brick said.

"I know but I can't take it much longer." Ruby complained again.

"Let's just go so Ruby won't complain any longer." Ryuga said.

 **About 30 Minutes later... Inside the partially destroyed Beacon Academy...**

"So this is what Beacon looked like from the inside?" Blake observed.

"Yeah. I actually went here back when I was young." Strife explained. "Brick and Ryuga came too."

"Whoa. What was it like?" Weiss asked.

"Well, it was amazing. It was just... Much more living than this." Ryuga went into a flashback on all the students running down the halls with their weapons, Strife and Brick came in behind them, patting his shoulder telling him that it'll be OK. Ryuga then came out of the flashback and started to close up.

"(Sigh) He's had a hard time letting go." Brick said as he went to comfort Ryuga.

"I get it. It was hard to leave Vault 101 behind too." Ruby said.

"Yeah, but Beacon was a symbol of unity, a symbol of hope. And to see it go to waste was a loss!" Ryuga cried out.

"Sorry!" Ruby shouted back. Strife then called out to his teammates:

"I found the elevator! It's right here!" Strife then went into the old headmaster's office: Professor Ozpin's office.

"Such fond memories here." Brick whispered.

"Yeah. But we need to find Taiyang." Blake said. They all went down the elevator. When it stopped, they found themselves faced with a long hall, ending with a rounda. They approached and entered the Rounda. In the center, they found a woman's statue: A stature of the Fall Maiden: Amber.

"Amber. It's been awhile." Brick said.

"You knew her?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. She was amazing and teeming with power." Ryuga explained.

"Amazing. Let's see what's here." Ruby interrupted. They found a few holo-tapes and put them all in the Pip-Boys. One of them in particular, mentioned that he was at a place called Vault 112.

"Vault 112? Strife? Haven't you been there?" Ryuga asked.

"Yeah. It's over near a place called "Smith Casey's Garage." We should go quickly." Strife said.

"Alright. LET'S GO!" Ruby shouted out.


	13. Vault 112 and Tranquility Lane

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Vault 112 and Tranquility Lane**

 **12:00 AM Midnight... 2 Days after leaving the Beacon Ruins...**

Team RWBY and co. left the Beacon Ruins 2 days ago. And now they have arrived at the place called "Smith Casey's Garage" and were on their way to finding Vault 112, the last known location of Taiyang. Once they got to the Garage, Ruby was the first to speak.

"Where is the Vault?" Ruby asked.

"Follow me." Strife said as he led his companions inside the garage. After they entered the garage, they looked around. All they saw were half destroyed cars and a bunch of junk lying around. Yang asked:

"Well?! Where the hell is it?!" Yang shouted.

"Just give me a minute, Blondie." Strife replied. Strife hit a on the wall opposite the area the entered, and the floor in front of him turned into stairs.

"Now, you must think. How is it that these mechanisms are still in place after 35 Years of Nuclear Decay and just, y'know, being active? How is it that these mechanisms are still able to work?" Weiss asked.

"Heh. It is something to think about." Ryuga said sarchatically.

"Alright... Let's just go through the hole in the ground." Ruby announced. After the heroes and heroines went down the stairs. Once they did they found themselves in front of a familar door: A Vault Door. This one read a big partially destroyed 112 on the center.

"Heh. Bring's back memories, eh, guys?" Ruby asked.

"Don't remind us of Vault 101." Weiss pleaded.

"It wasn't that bad, Weiss. You were the Overseer's Daughter after all." Yang pointed out.

"Yeah. And you were super racist against me even though we were friends." Blake remarked.

"I just- My dad had a problem with Faunus, OK?" Weiss answered.

"You two can deal with this later." Strife said.

"Fine. Let's just get this door opened." Blake said as she saw a control panel to the left of the door. She went up to it and she pulled the big lever on it. Suddenly, some noises started to flood the room they were in. Vault 112 was being opened again.

"Oh my god. I hope it's not as screwed up as Vault 101." Yang remarked.

"Me too, sweethart." Ryuga said.

"Call me "sweetheart" again, and I will have you on the ground with blood coming out of your mouth." Yang threatened Ryuga. She went first through the Vault door, being stopped by a robobrain. Yang took out her Terrible Shotgun, thinking it was hostile.

"Yang! Wait! It's not attacking us. So put your shotgun down." Ruby pleaded the Blonde Brawler.

"...Alright. I trust you, Ruby. But if it attacks me while I'm not looking, It's on you." Yang turned to her half-sister.

"It's fine." Brick added. The Robobrain approached the 7 heroes and then said this:

"Welcome, Vault 112 residents. You are 30 Years behind schedule. Before you come into the wonders of Vault 112 and to the reality of Tranquility Lane, you must put on these Vault 112 Jumpsuits." The Robobrain said, almost rehearsed.

"...Al-Alright." Blake responded. After the heroes got their jumpsuits on, they then went through big metal doors that led to a giant circle-like room, with a bunch of recliner chairs with capsules on them.

"What the hell is this?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know..." Strife said.

"Wait-Wait-Wait. You, William Strife, AKA the Mysterious Stranger, who's explored all of the Capital Wasteland, doesn't know what this is?" Brick shouted.

"Y-Yes. I've been to Vault 112, but I haven't seen this. I don't know what the fuck is in this room." Strife replied.

"Well. We're screwed." Weiss added.

"Just because we are in a place we haven't seen before doesn't mean we're going to die here. I have armed us well. Now. Let's go down there." Strife led his companions down into the circular room and they looked around. All they saw in the room was just recliner chairs with capsules on them. However, Ruby looked in one of these capsules and saw one amazing thing: Taiyang. He was stuck in one of the capsules, looking asleep, almost like in a stasis.

"Oh my god! Taiyang is here!" Ruby shouted.

"What?!" Everyone ran over towards Ruby and they looked inside the capsule, seeing the father and scientist behind Project Purity, Taiyang Xiao Long.

"I need to get him out of there." Ruby said as she tried to pry open the capsule.

"Taiyang Xiao Long is inside the alternative reality of Tranquility Lane. You all must go in it as well if you want to live." The Robobrain approched them behind them.

"OK. FINE." Ruby ran to the nearest capsule and jumped in.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted as she ran to Ruby's capsule.

"I need to get Dad out of there. See you on the other side." Ruby said as the capsule closed. Ruby put her face in the front of a screen that showed a little park. She then closed her eyes and entered Tranquility Lane. Yang nodded to the others to go to capsules as well and they all did. They did the same thing that Ruby did and they all shouted:

"See you on the other side!" Our heroes and heroines had now entered Tranquility Lane.


	14. The Prophecy

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **The Prophecy**

Ruby and her companions were all getting hooked up into this alternate reality, "Tranquility Lane." They are currently looking into the light as they are getting sucked into the simulation. Suddenly, Ruby appeared in a white room, like in one of those dream like visions. Ruby heard a voice calling to her.

 _"Accept your alternate reality..."_ The voice said.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Ruby asked the voice. Then, another voice spoke.

 _"Ruby Rose... The Silver-eyed Protege... Your fate is sealed...Along with your other companions..."_ The other voice whispered.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Ruby demanded. Suddenly, a ghost of the Fall Maiden, Amber, appeared in a spirit form in front of Ruby.

 _"Ruby Rose...You must listen while you still can...I don't have much time with you...Before that alternate reality-The "Tranqility Lane" sets in..."_ Amber whispered.

"Are you- The Fall Maiden?" Ruby asked.

 _"Yes, my child. I am the Fall Maiden, Amber. Now, you must listen."_ Amber said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

 _"Hear my words, Child."_ Amber held Ruby's hand and repeated the words:

 _" **The tube with the statue in the middle is the answer you are looking for. The man with the feidora is the one...Who will eventually perish...Xiao Long is the enemy... But you can convince that person...To come back...Cinder Fall, Emerald, and Mercury are still alive...And they will be back...**_

Ruby repeated the words in a quiet manner: "Xiao Long is the enemy..The man with the feidora is the one to perish...-What?!" Ruby was shocked as two thoughts came in her head:

1\. Would Strife eventually get killed?

2\. Is Yang working for someone else?

 _ **I will return, Ruby Rose. One more thing...Do not make that boy cry, like that girl says...Do not listen to her...Unless you want to...But if you want to finish this in a better way...Find the control panel...The code is in her house...Goodbye, My child...**_

"Wait! I have questions!" Ruby shouted at the now fading Amber. She only thought as she was now once again hearing the words:

 _"Accept your alternate reality..."_ Suddenly, Ruby's vision became clearer and she saw something incredible.

 **Note:**

Amber will actually return later on in the story, and I did my best to make a prophecy-like speech pattern with the ghost of Amber. And, I am sorry that this chapter is short.


	15. What is Tranquility Lane?

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **What is Tranquility Lane?**

Ruby had just had some kind of vision, seeing the Fall Maiden Amber appear in front of her and tell her some sort of prophecy that she is still trying to process. However, Ruby's vision was clearing and she started to notice her vision get much more clear, and what she saw was amazing. Once the light cleared from her eyes, she saw a little neighborhood, like before the bombs fell. She saw a roundabout street with several cars parked next to two story houses. Ruby herself was sitting on a bench near the front of one house. She was also in front of the park she saw on the screen when she was being inserted into the vision. However, here's the thing. Everything was black and white, and Ruby didn't have a clue why. Ruby got up from the bench, looking almost psycotic to the other "residents" living in Tranquility Lane.

"What the hell is this?! This isn't the Wasteland!" Ruby shouted. But she then was even more freaked out by what she had turned into. Ruby wasn't a 15 year old girl anymore. She looked down at her hands and she was in shock at how small they were. At the most, Ruby was now maybe 7 or 8 years old. She was even MORE disgusted by the sight of her wearing one thing: A dress. She HATED dresses. Ruby was also barely able to walk, since she was now wearing heels. Needless to say, Ruby preferred her "Slayer" Outfit a lot more than what she is wearing now. Ruby checked her arm and noticed one thing amazing. Her Pip-Boy had disappeared and was replaced with a watch.

"Uh, oh no. Not my Pip-Boy!" Ruby shouted. A man approached her and asked Ruby if she was Ok.

"Are you alright, little girl?" The man asked.

"No! I don't know where I am, I lost my father, and now I am..This!" Ruby pointed to her..New appearance.

"Hahaha! Silly kids. This is Tranquility Lane, the safest place around. And if you want help finding your father, you can go ahead and talk to Betty over there. She's in the park. Just do what she says or else she'll...get mad. And you don't want to make her mad." The man said.

"Okay..." Ruby responded as the man walked away. Suddenly, another person appeared in plain sight. This time, the girl who showed up was a girl with a clear white dress with a ponytail on the side of her head. The hair only reached the end of her chin, and the person looked familiar.

"Wait-Weiss?!" Ruby shouted in Weiss's direction. Weiss looked towards Ruby and shouted back:

"Ruby? Is that you?!" Weiss ran towards Ruby and vice versa. They hugged each other and exchanged conversation.

"Oh my god, what is this place?!" Weiss asked.

"Well, this is...I really don't know what this place is." Ruby responded. And, next up, she noticed a few more people come out of nowhere. This time, there was a group of people. One had a clear black hair who looked a lot like Blake, a girl with lighter hair who looked Like Yang, an man who had a Hat on his head who was a lot older, who looked like Strife, a boy who was wearing a short-sleeve shirt with dress pants who looked like Ryuga, and lastly, a man who was wearing a shady outfit who looked like Brick. They all noticed Ruby and Weiss and ran towards all of them.

"Oh my god! I didn't think it was you at first!" Blake shouted.

"Yeah. Heh. This place is messed up for sure." Yang said.

"Well, we shouldn't just stand around. We need to look for Taiyang." Strife directed.

"Wait. A man approached me not to long ago and told me to look for a girl named Betty. The man said that she could help me find Dad." Ruby said.

"Well, let's find this "Betty." Ryuga said. The reunited heroes walked over to the park and found a girl who was watering some plants in the park stopped to speak with the group.

"Oh, hello. I'm Betty and this is Tranquility Lane. This is my place." Betty said.

"Hello Betty. We're looking for her dad. Have you seen him?" Ryuga asked.

"OK, here's thing. If you make Timmy over there cry," Betty pointed at a boy who was working a lemonade stand across the street. "I'll tell you where your dad is." Betty proposed. Ruby then thought about something and she realized something:

 _ **"Do not make that boy cry, like that girl says...Do not listen to her."**_

 _"Oh my god. Amber was right!"_ Ruby said to herself.

"-Ruby? Ruby!" Yang was snapping her fingers in front of Ruby's face.

"Huh? Yeah? What?" Ruby asked.

"Let's go and do what Betty said." Yang said.

"Wait. There's something...That's not right. Listen to me for a minute. I think there's another way to settle this..." Ruby explained.

"What? How?" Weiss asked.

"Um..How do I say this..I just have a feeling that we shouldn't make that little boy cry. I think I know another way to get this done." Ruby said.

"Alright...Well then, where do we need to go?" Blake asked. Ruby looked over at a really dark house over towards her right.

"There." Ruby pointed towards the dark house.

"Are you sure?" Ryuga asked.

"Yes." Ruby looked back at Ryuga. "I'm sure." They all walked towards the house. They entered the house and saw a few objects on stands. One was a empty Nuka-Cola bottle, one was a radio, one was an empty pitcher, one was a cinder block, and the last item in the room was a garden gnome. Everyone was erupting with questions for Ruby.

"Why are we here?" Brick asked.

"I-" Ruby was interrupted.

"What is this?" Yang asked.

"LISTEN!" Ruby shouted. Everyone was startled.

"Jeez." Weiss remarked.

"Just-Listen." Ruby asked.

"Alright." Yang replied.

"We need to press these items in the right order in order to activate something. I don't know what, but It's something." Ruby explained.

"OK... We'll listen to you, Ruby." Yang said. What they did, they touched each of the items in the living room. They figured out a pattern. If the item gave off a little ding sound, they figured that it was in the correct order. If it gave off a buzzing sound, it was in the wrong order. Eventually, they found a pattern that coresponded with: Radio, Pitcher, Gnome, pitcher, cinder block, gnome, and lastly, the Empty bottle. Once they activated the items in the right order, a giant computer appeared off to the right of the doorway. They approached it.

"Woah. What the hell..." Ryuga asked.

"Yeah...I don't believe this..." Blake said.

"I can get into this." Weiss took over and came up to the computer. "Alright...Interesting.. Th-Wow. There's a program on here that says: "Initiate Chinese Invasion Protocol."

"Should we initiate it?" Yang asked.

"I think we should." Ruby replied.

"Alright, Ruby. But, what happens to all the other people here?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know." Ruby replied.

"Well, Who cares about them?" Brick asked.

"Well, there's one thing. Taiyang!" Ruby shouted.

"Oh. Right. But if we do this, He might survive." Strife said.

"True...Alright, do it." Ruby said to Weiss.

"You got it." Weiss clicked enter on the program and initiated it. She stepped away from the computer and they all walked outside. When they went outside, they saw something amazing. A Chinese squad of soldiers came into the town and started to shoot people. Everyone! From the little kids to the adults. Luckily, they haven't targeted the group.

Not yet, at least.

Ruby and co. noticed a little door-like portal that led somewhere. They saw one single person still there. It was Betty, still in the park.

"What?! How is Betty still alive?" Ruby asked.

"How are WE still alive?" Yang asked.

"Fair point...Wait-what's that?" Ruby pointed at a dog of all things entering the portal.

"Is the dog one of the people? Is the dog...Taiyang?" Strife asked.

"Who knows. Let's just get out of here." Ruby said, as they ran to the park. They were about to enter the door when they were stopped by Betty.

"NO! You've ruined everything! My perfect future here!" Betty shouted.

"Your "Perfect Future" isn't so perfect, Betty!" Blake shouted.

"No! It is! I created it!" Betty's voice changed to a older man. Betty isn't..Betty.

"What the fuck are you?!" Yang shouted.

"I am.. Dr. Braun. I am the man who created this alternate reality, Tranquility Lane. Your father is... Well, A dog. He was the dog the whole time. If you want to leave, go through the door. Goodbye." Dr. Braun/Betty said.

"Hmph." Strife said. "This place is messed up. It's good we got out of here."

"You may be right." Betty/Dr. Braun replied.

"It is." Ruby said as she went through the door. Everyone went through after her and they came back into the world.


	16. Reuniting with Taiyang

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Reuniting with Taiyang**

After Ruby and Co. made it out of Tranquility Lane, they jumped out of their recliner chairs and they had their appearances back. Ruby was wearing her usual Slayer Outfit, Weiss was wearing the SnowPea and her hair was a lot longer now. Blake was wearing her Infiltrator, Yang was wearing her traditional, attractive, outift with her leather jacket. She loved the damn thing. Strife was back to his long brown suit and fedora, Ryuga has his Combat Armor back, and Brick has his Metal Armor equipped. The group saw a figure off to the side walk towards them. Taiyang Xiao Long. Tai made it out of Tranquility Lane alive and he was in almost perfect condition. He was exactly the same as Team RWBY remembered. Wearing a Vault 101 Jumpsuit, with his Pip-Boy on his arm, and he still had the same short blonde hair that he always had. Ruby came up to Taiayng and embraced him, hugging him.

"Dad..." Ruby whispered while tearing her eyes out.

"It's alright, Ruby. I got you. But..." Taiyang pushed Ruby away to face the rest of the group. "What are you doing here?!" Taiyang asked.

"We came looking for you!" Yang said.

"I was hoping you'd stay in the Vault." Taiyang replied.

"Well, The Overseer's men were after us and we had to go or else we would've gotten killed!" Blake answered.

"Blake. And Weiss? I'd figure out of all the people who would want to leave the Vault, you'd be the last to go! Well, except for your father, of course." Taiyang replied.

"Well, Blake and I wanted to know what the outside is like. They were leaving, and so we wanted to come along." Weiss answered, and Blake nodded her head in response.

"I see. But you should know by now that this place is not as safe as the Vault. You shouldn't have come here." Taiyang said.

"Dad-" Yang was interrupted.

"No. This place is not a good place to be. The Wasteland isn't a good place to be. But, If you guys would've gotten killed, I guess it's the best option." Taiyang made clear.

"Well, they have us." Strife remarked.

"Ah. Strife. And Ryuga and Brick. It's been awhile." Taiyang replied.

"Yeah. You're not hurt, are you?" Ryuga asked.

"Oh no. I was just trying to get the G.E.C.K. from him, the doctor, but he trapped me in Tranquility Lane." Taiyang explained.

"Really? The G.E.C.K.? The thing for... Wait. It's for the Purifier, isn't it?" Strife asked.

"Yep. I am trying to get Project Purity up and running again. However, I'm not so convinced Madison is up for it. She said "It's been years, Tai. Can we really try this again?" Taiyang quoted Madison Li.

"Huh. So you really are going to try this again...Good for you." Brick remarked.

"What's Project Purity?" Ruby asked.

"It's the idea of giving clean, purified water to everyone in the Wasteland. It was what your mother wanted." Taiyang explained.

"Oh. If it's alright with you, can we not talk about her right now?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, honey. We don't have to." Taiyang answered.

"Now, can we please get out of here before we get sucked into another alternate dimension?" Blake asked.

"Yes, let's." Taiyang led the group out of Vault 112.

 **About 2 Days Later...Rivet City Laboratory...**

Ruby and co. along with Taiyang got to Rivet City almost unharmed, and the only action they saw was seeing Yang blow up a Raider's head to red Jell-O with her Terrible Shotgun, but other than that, nothing happened along the way. They got to the Laboratory in the main deck of Rivet City and talked to Dr. Li.

"Oh my god, Taiyang! You're back!" Dr. Li shouted.

"Yes, Madison, and I have bad news. I was unable to find the G.E.C.K. It wasn't in Vault 112." Taiyang said.

"I see, but Tai...Is this really still working after? We haven't tried it for almost three decades! Should we still try and get the purifier up and running?" Madison Li asked.

"We should, Madison. If we don't, Summer will not be remembered the way I want her to be." Taiyang answered.

"Alright. But I'm not sure if we can get to our old laboratory in the bottom of the Beacon Ruins. I think the Super Mutants are using it as a little base. Or worse... The Enclave." Dr. Li said.

"The Enclave? Who are they?" Weiss asked.

"The Enclave are a group of people who are trying to restore order to the Wastes, just in a...Violent way and not a way that some people like ourselves want." Brick said.

"What about The Brotherhood of Steel? Are they bad?" Yang asked.

"No. They are fighting against the Enclave and the Super Mutant threat. They are essentially a resistance group." Dr. Li answered. "We've actually sometimes called them to arms when we need them."

"All of that's correct, but no, we were there and we didn't find any." Strife interrupted.

"Oh, Strife. I almost forgot about you." Dr. Li held out her hand and Strife shook it. "But there weren't any Super Mutants or any Enclave Soldiers there?" Dr. Li asked.

"Nope. But if you want, we could check it out. Check to see if there were any Super Mutants who showed up." Ryuga proposed.

"That would be great! But you should get your strength up. You guys should spend the night before coming back." Taiyang said.

"I agree with Dad. Let's get our strength back." Yang said.

 **1:00 AM, Near the Upper Part of Rivet City... Also,**

 **WARNING:**

 **This is when the story starts to take itself much more** **serious, with much more action, much more drama, and a few more tears being shed here and there. Lastly, There is going to be some betrayal and a near death experience for one of our heroes. Not saying who, but just going to tell you.**

Ruby couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning, and she couldn't stop thinking about the prophecy that Amber told her about. She kept repeating in her head:

 _"Xiao Long is the enemy..."_ Now she was wondering if Dad or Yang is the enemy. Cause if either one of them are working for the Super Mutants or worse, the Enclave, that would be bad. Ruby couldn't take it anymore and she got out of bed and walked outside. Yang heard a little sound and opened her eyes to see Ruby going outside. Ruby went outside to see the half-destroyed moon and the Beacon Ruins in the distance, along with all the half-destroyed buildings that are still in-tact. Ruby went out onto the edge of the ship where there was a railing and continued to repeat the words:

 _"Xiao Long is the enemy..."_ About a minute later, Yang came outside and called to her sister.

"Ruby!" Yang said. Ruby turned her face a little but didn't face Yang. She responded with a:

"Hey, Yang." Ruby looked back at the sky. Yang walked a little closer to Ruby. She then stood next to her on the railing as they looked at the moon together.

"What's gotten you up?" Yang asked.

"I could ask the same for you." Ruby responded.

"I saw you get up and I wanted to know what's up. So, yeah. What's up?" Yang answered. Ruby gave off a big sigh and turned to face Yang. She started to talk about her dream.

"So, Wha-um...Before I was inserted into Tranquility Lane, I got a bit of a vision. I-um...It was the Fall Maiden, Amber. She told me something that I couldn't stop thinking about." Ruby explained slowly.

"Well, what's that?" Yang asked. Ruby didn't ask about the "Xiao Long is the enemy" quote yet because Ruby wasn't ready to tell Yang yet. She then started with:

"Well, she said that we shouldn't have made the little boy cry." Ruby answered.

"Really? That wasn't a gut feeling like how you described it?" Yang asked.

"No. She also told me that the code for that computer we made appear was in Betty's house." Ruby explained.

"Interesting. But that's why you're out here? It's because of the fact that you are not quite understanding why a mysterious woman in a ghostly form came to you in a dream and told you that a few things were going to happen? That's why you're awake? I'd just forget about it." Yang said.

"IT'S NOT JUST THAT!" Ruby shouted with emotion. Yang stepped back a little bit.

"Jeez, Ruby. What's the big deal?" Yang asked.

"She-She-She said that YOU ARE THE ENEMY!" Ruby shouted. Yang waited a few seconds to respond, and then she shouted:

"Wha-WHAT?!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah! And I'm not leaving Dad out of the picture either. I might want to be safe." Ruby shouted.

"I am not working for anybody! And either is Dad! And Adding to that, are you sure that she didn't say Xuanlong? As in Ryuga's assault rifle?" Yang yelled.

"I heard her pretty well, Yang!" Ruby shouted back.

"Wow. I don't believe this..." Yang said, lowering her voice.

"Yang..I-I-I'm just not sure! I don't know if I can trust you now or not!" Ruby yelled.

"Well, Don't talk to me for awhile. I can't believe this..." Yang said, turning her back on Ruby.

"Yang-" Ruby was interrupted by a angry Yang Xiao Long.

NO! RUBY! DAD AND I AREN'T WORKING FOR ANYONE! SO IF YOU'D PLEASE, DON'T TALK TO ME!" Yang's eyes were fire red and her hair had caught fire. She was about to erupt when she hugged Ruby.

"Listen...Dad and I aren't working for anyone. So if you'd please, just...Can we not talk for awhile? I need to collect my head on some things." Yang stepped away from Ruby and walked back towards the door.

"But-Yang!" Ruby whispered. But it was too late. Yang had entered the door. She was gone.

"She also said that- Strife would die..."


	17. The Second Meeting (Mysteries Solved!)

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **The Second Meeting**

 **About 1 hour later after Ruby and Yang's argument...**

Ruby was sleeping in her bed as she was starting to worry even more. Now that she has falsely accused Yang of working for the enemy, She isn't happy. Ruby was now just wondering if she would ever gain Yang's and Taiyang's trust again. Ruby couldn't sleep. Soon enough, She had another dream and she had came back to the same white room that she had met Amber in. Now, Ruby knew who was going to appear.

"Amber? Show yourself! I have a bone to pick with you!" Ruby shouted. Amber appeared in her ghostly form in front of Ruby.

 _"Hello again, Ruby Rose. I am pleased to see you."_ Amber said.

"Enough! I am in trouble with Yang! I want answers!" Ruby yelled.

 _"I have more time with you...I can give you some answers."_ Amber responded.

"Okay, First: Is Yang or Taiyang working for the enemy, the Enclave or the Super Mutants?" Ruby asked.

 _"Ah, yes. the Blonde Bombshell and the man who wants to help. Well let me put your mind at ease, Ruby. They aren't working for them."_ Amber answered. Ruby let out a big sigh of relief but was stopped short when Amber interrupted her.

 _"But I can tell you who is..."_ Amber replied.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

 _"Are you sure you want to know?"_ Amber asked.

"Yes. I want to know." Ruby said.

 _"Don't tell me I didn't warn you... The **man** who is working for the Enclave is..." _ Amber stopped.

"Who the hell is it?!" Ruby shouted.

 _ **"The man is...**_ _ **Ryuga Tokugawa..."**_

Ruby's eyes and jaw opened with amazement at the thought of Ryuga of all people working for the enemy. In fact, why is anybody turning over to the other side? She asked herself. After regaining her thoughts, she asked:

"W-Really?! How?" Ruby asked.

 _"He'll tell you when the time comes...When he's done, you and your companions will draw on him...And you can decide if you accept his story...or you don't...You can kill him...or forgive him..."_ Amber explained.

"Alright, next question. Is Strife going to die?" Ruby asked.

 _"The Mysterious Stranger..."_

 ** _"Yes. He will die."_**

"No...Strife will die?! But... Why?" Ruby asked with her eyes tearing up a little.

 _"It will be his time later on...Actually...It'll be his time at the end of it all...Once you finish what your father and mother have started..."_ Amber answered.

"Wow... I can't believe this... Alright, third question. Are Cinder, Emerald and Mercury still alive?" Ruby asked.

 ** _"Yes. They are still alive and you will meet them more than once..."_**

"Interesting... Wait. What do you mean, "More than once?" Ruby asked.

 _"Two of them you'll meet more than once. The other for a brief moment..."_ Amber answered.

"Can you tell me who?" Ruby pleaded.

 _"I cannot. You and your companions will have to see them for yourselves."_ Amber replied. Ruby took a deep breath and then asked:

"Last thing. Tell me what will happen next in my adventure." Ruby asked, barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

 _"If you must know...My child...Here's a feint glimpse..."_ Amber said the following to Ruby:

 ** _The Xiao Long will die...The G.E.C.K. is the answer to the problem, but it is found in the almost inaccessible Vault...Once you get it...It's stolen...by the Enclave, where you'll find the betrayer...You'll meet the leader of the Enclave and see what they really want...You'll meet the Brotherhood of Steel and you WILL want to take their advice with training...The Final Battle is upon you..._**

"The Xiao Long will die-Really?! Is Yang going to die now too?" Ruby shouted at the ghost of Amber.

 _"That's all I can tell you now..."_ Amber started to fade away.

"Don't give me this prophecy bullshit! I want to know! Give me the answers!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs.

 _"Wake up, Ruby. It's time to clear out the Beacon Ruins..."_ Amber whipered.

"No, IT'S NOT TIME TO-" Ruby was interrupted by the cold hand of Weiss touch her.

"Ruby! Wake up! We need to go and clear out the Beacon Ruins!" Weiss said.

"Oh. Right..." Ruby replied.

"C'mon. Let's go." Strife got Ruby's Reservist's Rifle and tossed it. Ruby caught it. She and the rest of the group were ready to re-take the Beacon Ruins.


	18. Clearing the Purifier (Part 1)

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Clearing the Purifier (Part 1)**

 **About 1 hour after Ruby's meeting with Amber...**

Ruby and co. were walking to the Beacon Ruins to check if the place was overrun with Super Mutants or Enclave Soldiers. Along the way, they were talking amongst themselves, but the scariest thing that happened was Ruby and Yang still not exchanging words. Yang was still upset with Ruby after falsely accusing her of working for the enemy. Ruby especially was in despair because she might've just lost her sister's trust in her. Once they finally reached the entrance, since Taiyang and all the other scientists of Project Purity including Dr. Li met and they discussed a game plan.

"So. How are we going to do this?" Ryuga asked.

"Well, Since the place is so big, I think you guys should split up. We can't go in there since, well, we have no acutal combat experience." Taiyang recommended.

"I think it's a great idea, but who's going with who?" Yang asked.

"How about...I'll go with Weiss, Ryuga and Blake will go with Yang, and Brick and Strife can go together." Ruby recommended.

"That sounds good." Blake agreed.

"Alright then! Let's go in!" Weiss shouted as the group split up.

 **Inside the Beacon Ruins...**

 **Ruby and Weiss...**

Ruby and Weiss were talking amongst themselves while they were looking around. Ruby told Weiss about her two meetings with Amber and Weiss was taking it all in. Then she told her about the aftermath of her conversation with Yang the previous night.

"-I mean, I wanted to trust her, but I couldn't since a ghostly voice who actually spelled out the future for me before, said otherwise." Ruby elaborated.

"Wanted?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. After Yang and I talked it out, I went back to sleep and talked with Amber again in a dream who told me Yang or Taiyang wasn't the enemy." Ruby explained.

"Interesting. But did Amber say who was?" Weiss asked.

"She said the person who was working for the Enclave was-" Ruby was interrupted by a voice in the distance being heard.

"Did I hear somethin'?" A deep voice said in the distance. Ruby and Weiss both knew what they were up against.

"Super Mutants." They both got low and were looking around for the Super Mutant. They came across a hallway that split to the left and to the right. Ruby took the left side while Weiss took the right side. Weiss was the one who spotted the Super Mutant in the distance looking around for the girls.

"Ruby!" Weiss whispered towards Ruby.

"Hmm?" Ruby slowly walked over to Weiss's position and saw the Super Mutant on his own. He wielded a hunting rifle, but coming from the girl's pervious encounter with them back in Chevy Chase, those Hunting Rifles HURT. Ruby took out her Reservist's Rifle and told Weiss to move.

"Move out of the way. I need a clear shot." Ruby whispered.

"Sure." Weiss moved out of the way and Ruby lined up her shot. She looked down the scope and aimed for the Super Mutant's head.

"Stay still you little..." Ruby stopped short of finishing her sentence and put her finger on the trigger. She held her breath which kept the rifle in place, and with the pull of the trigger, one bullet took off the Super Mutant's head clean. His head flew off the body and exploded into the cursed red fluid that is known as blood.

"Nice!" Weiss shouted at Ruby.

"Careful! There could still be Super Mutants around!" Ruby lowered her voice once again.

"Oh. Right!" Weiss started to whisper again. They heard another call out in the opposite corridor.

"What was that noise?" The Super Mutant asked.

"Probably nothing. Keep on patrolling! We need to make sure the place is secure for the Enclave!" The other Super Mutant said.

"No. Oh nononono." Ruby whispered.

 **Ryuga, Blake and Yang...**

The group of three were patrolling another completely separate area to Ruby's and Strife's. He was talking amongst Yang while she was explaining her side of the story regarding Ruby's talk about her the previous night.

"-I mean, Ruby!? Accusing ME?" Yang had finished her rant. "I can't stand her right now. We've been family for so long and to see her accuse me like that is..Not cool."

"Maybe she's just looking out for you." Blake said.

"Maybe. But I don't think Dad is working for the Enclave either." Yang continued.

"Did she say anything about anyone else?" Ryuga asked.

"Well, I did ask if she misinterpreted Amber's words and she meant to say Xuanlong, as in your assault rifle's name." Yang said.

"Oh. Really?" Ryuga asked.

"Yeah. Sorry to put you on the chopping block, but I honestly didn't know what I was thinking." Yang apologized.

"No, no, it's fine, but out of all the people who would be working for the Enclave and the Super Mutants, Strife, Brick and I should be the last ones to be working for them." Ryuga said as he chuckled a bit.

"I guess..But-" Yang was interrupted by a sound of a bullet whizzing off to the side of her head. She realized that they were now facing two Super Mutants. One had a Hunting Rifle, while the other had a wooden plank as a melee weapon and wanted to smash their heads in. Yang activated her Ember Celica and she sprinted towards the Super Mutant with the plank and began to throw down with it. Blake got out her Blackhawk and Ryuga got out his Xuanlong assault rifle and started to fire at the other. Blake had moved off to her right as she tried to hit the Super Mutant's head, but kept missing. Ryuga was getting body shots off with his Assault rifle, but realized that wasn't enough. So he equipped his Deathclaw gauntlet and ran up towards the Super Mutant. While he was running up for the kill, The Super Mutant shot Ryuga one time in each shoulder, until Ryuga got close enough and did something awesome. He slid under the Super Mutant's legs, did a quick turn around and moved his hand up, and the cut was so deadly that Ryuga cut the Super Mutant in half. Each side fell to the side and he laughed.

"Ha! Weak." Ryuga taunted the dead Super Mutant despite having two bullet wounds in his shoulders.

"Yang!" Blake shouted at Yang taking on the Super Mutant in the distance.

Yang was toe to toe with the Super Mutant as they circled each other. Yang eventually sprinted at the Green abomination before her and punched it in the body since it was bigger than her. Yang did a three hit combo on the Super Mutant's chest but her dominate with her boxing style didn't last long, however. After the Super Mutant backed away from Yang after she finished with her combos, he winded up a swing with his wooden plank and hit her right on the face, having her get tossed up in the air and she flew back several feet. At the most, 15 feet.

"Oh! You've done it now!" Ryuga ran towards the Super Mutant and ran his gauntlet right through the Super Mutant's chest. He took out so much blood that Ryuga's face was covered with the Super Mutant's blood. He took his gauntlet out of the chest of the Super Mutant and quickly ran over to Yang. Blake followed him. Once he reached her, Ryuga took a stimpack and injected it into Yang's chest. After she started feeling better, which was about 10 seconds after injecting the stimpack, Ryuga helped Yang to her feet.

"Thanks for the stimpack. Now." Yang pushed Ryuga aside and walked towards the almost dead Super Mutant. She took out her Terrible Shotgun and pointed it to the Super Mutant's face.

"Tell me why you're here. Now." Yang cocked the shotgun and put it on the Super Mutant's face.

"Heh. (Cough) You will fail here... (Cough Cough) The Enclave will be unstoppable with out help!" The Super Mutant explained.

Yang's, along with Ryuga and Blake's eyes widened at the thought of the Super Mutants and the Enclave working together.

 **Brick and Strife...**

Brick and Strife already figured out that there would be some sort of threat. To be honest, they had cleared out their area and started to make their way back.

"It's good that Project Purity is getting up and running again." Brick said.

"Yeah. Although, I guess I'm a little worried after all this time..Is the purifier still working?" Strife wondered.

"Well, I don't know-we don't know until we test it out." Brick pointed out.

"Yeah. That's a good point. Now. Let's get out of here." Strife said as they actually already found their way to the exit.


	19. Clearing the Purifier (Part 2)

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Clearing the Purifier (Part 2)**

 **Ruby and Weiss...**

"What do you think they mean, "Keep this place secured for the Enclave?!" Ruby whispered.

"I don't know, but we need some answers!" Weiss replied.

"What was that?" The Super Mutant asked off in the distance.

"Oh shit." Ruby whispered as they changed their weapons. Ruby got her Lincoln's Repeater and Weiss got her Metal Blaster out. They walked down the corridor to their left and they waited as the Super Mutant got closer. Once he turned to see the two women waiting there, Ruby was leaning on the wall, looking at her nails, and she also didn't even have her gun held the right way. She replied:

"Sup." Before she aimed her rifle right at the Super Mutant's head and pulled the trigger, exploding the Super Mutant's head into little bits. Ruby then had Weiss rush in with her Metal Blaster and she shot the Super Mutant straight in the chest, having it fall to the ground. Ruby then put her rifle next to the Super Mutant's head and started to interrogate it.

"What are you plotting with the Enclave?" Ruby demanded.

"Hehe. (Cough) We are going to take over the Capital Wasteland. We are going to rule all human life! HAHAHAHA!" The Super Mutant gave them all they needed and Ruby pulled the trigger, killing the Super Mutant.

"Why did you kill him right there?" Weiss barked at Ruby.

"What? The fact that they are plotting to work with the Enclave is bad enough! We don't need anything else from him!" Ruby said as she detected on her Pip-Boy that there were no more enemies in the area.

"Good. No more threats. Let's get back to the group. Let's see what's going on with them." Ruby replied as she left. Weiss, however, didn't leave just yet. She looked at the dead Super Mutant and wondered:

 _"My god. A Super Mutant and Enclave threat combined would be catastrophic."_ Weiss then ran back to join up with Ruby.

 **Ryuga, Blake, and Yang...**

"-You two forces are working together?!" Ryuga shouted.

"Hehehe. (Cough Cough Cough) You-You'll fail. You'll fail in getting your...Project Purity up and running." The Super Mutant said.

"I don't think so, Friend." Yang growled as she pulled the trigger and killed the Super Mutant.

"Yang! We could've gotten more information out of him!" Blake shouted.

"I don't care. Just knowing that is bad enough. Come on. Let's tell the team that everything's a go." Yang directed the group outside. Blake followed Yang. Ryuga stayed behind and looked at the Super Mutant.

"God. I can't believe this...The Enclave will be unstoppable...Good for us...I guess..But I didn't want to be part of their scheme...I guess when they find the G.E.C.K. in Vault 87 they'll fall into the trap. Oh god. This isn't going to reflect well on me..." Ryuga then turned around and went back towards the group.

 **Outside the Beacon Ruins...**

"-Oh that's great that you cleared all the Super Mutants out! We should get into the old lab." Taiyang directed as the rest of the group came thought the doors.

"Wait! We have some...unsettling news." Yang said.

"What is it?" Dr. Li asked.

"We were able to get information from a Super Mutant saying that they are going to team up with the Enclave." Yang explained.

"Hey! We got a Super Mutant to say the same thing!" Ruby pointed out. Yang looked at Ruby and Ruby looked away from Yang. She still haven't cooled off.

"Sorry..." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"Oh my god...That's bad. We'll need to call upon the Brotherhood of Steel if we want to stop them." Dr. Li shouted.

"Yes, but not now. We should get the facility up and running." Taiyang led the team inside. They were followed by the group.

 **Down in the Lab...**

The group went down into he little area down at the bottom floor of the ruined Beacon Academy, where the little statue of Amber the Fall Maiden was. They went into the little area that housed all these machines and they tried to turn them on, but it didn't work.

"Damn. The power's out. Hey, can you guys go down into the Breaker Room and put these in the boxes?" Taiyang handed Ruby some fuses and they left and went even FARTHER down into the partially destroyed Beacon Academy and they went into the Breaker Room.

"So, what does this Purifier do again?" Ruby asked Strife.

"It will cleanse all the radiated water in the Capital Wasteland and we can give it to everyone!" Strife explained.

"Cool! Good for us!" Ruby replied.

"Now. Where's that fuse box? Ah. Here it is!" Strife put the fuse in the fuse box and it powered up the facility.

"Good! But what should we do now?" Yang asked.

"Well, there's an intercom over there." Strife pointed to the intercom on the wall to their right. "Let's see if it works." Strife then approached the intercom and spoke into it.

"Hey, we're calling from the Breaker room and we need to know what to do." Strife said. Taiyang then spoke from the other side.

"Hey, good! We can hear you. Alright. We need you guys to go into the pipe and fix turn the valve." Taiyang ordered.

"On it!" Strife turned off the intercom and they walked outside the room and into the pipe.

"Jeez. This pipe has seen better days." Ryuga pointed out as he looked at the huge hole in the side of the pipe, allowing him and the rest of the group to see part of the ruined city of Vale.

"We don't have to worry about that. Now. Let's see if we can...Ah! Here we go!" Strife was looking for the valve to operate the pipe and once he turned it, Blake noticed something.

"Hey! What's that?" Blake pointed up into the air and she was pointing at two airships.

"No. oh nononono. Not the ENCLAVE!" Strife shouted into the air as he pushed everyone out of the way.

"What?! The Enclave is here?!" Brick shouted.

"Oh no...DAD!" Ruby sprinted past everyone else and they all followed. Ryuga, once again, stayed behind.

"If you kill Taiyang...You bastards." He then got a call.

 _"Remember your mission, Ryuga."_

"If you kill Taiyang..."

 _But what if we do? What are you going to do about it? If you have a say in it, we can have you die with the rest of them."_

Ryuga stayed silent.

 _"So. Are you still on for the plan?"_

"Y-(Sigh.)Yes Ma'am."

 _"Good. Now catch up."_

The phone hung up.

 **"Damn you bastards..."**


	20. Tragedy at it's Finest

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Tragedy at it's Finest**

Team RWBY, Strife, Ryuga, and Brick were running up the stairs to the upper level of the Beacon Ruins. The Enclave has just arrived on the scene and they are according to guesses, attempting to take over the facility.

"What could they want with this place?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, Ruby, but it can't be a good reason." Strife explained. They were now running up some stairs and they stopped in their tracks to see a soldier in full armor in front of them. He was wielding a laser rifle, and he was ready to kill.

"Oh crap." Ryuga said.

"Let's get him!" Yang shouted as she activated her Ember Celica and threw a punch that shot a shotgun bullet towards the Enclave Soldier. However, when the bullet hit the soldier, he didn't flinch at all.

"Oh jesus. That's bad." Yang remarked as the soldier opened fire on the group. He hit Yang clear in the chest, and she stumbled backwards, putting her hand over the wound in her chest.

"Son of a BITCH!" Yang shouted.

"Oh that does it!" Ruby yelled as she took out her Lincoln's Repeater and aimed for the Enclave soldier's head. She hit the soldier, but he stumbled back slightly. He then shot at Weiss, who then fell to the ground after being hit with two energy cells.

"Ah!" Weiss grunted as she lay down on the floor.

"I hate these guys already!" Blake shouted as she took out her Microwave Emitter and shot at the Enclave Soldier. Not only did it vaporize him, it threw him backwards so far that he was all across the room.

"Damn this thing is good." Blake put away her Microwave Emitter and helped Weiss and Yang up.

"Thanks." Weiss and Yang said together.

"It's no problem." Blake said as the group started to walk upwards towards the laboratory.

 **In the Laboratory chamber...**

Team RWBY and Co. had just entered the room where they saw Dr. Li and a few Enclave Soldiers storming the Laboratory.

"NO!" Ruby shouted as she ran as fast as she could to get to the door.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang shouted as she ran to catch up with Ruby. The group found themselves at the door of the laboratory closed. Ruby was pounding to get the door open.

"Goddamn it! Open!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby...The door's sealed. It's locked. We can't get in." Ryuga said.

"Shit. Fuck." Ruby grunted as she saw who was inside the laboratory. She saw two Enclave Soldiers along with another man in a coat with a pistol sleathed away. Taiyang was also in the room with a lab assistant.

"You are to hand over all materials related to this project." The man in the coat requested.

"I would like to ask you to leave. We have never been able to get the facility up and running. I'm afraid you're wasting your time here." Taiyang responded.

"I am to presume, sir, that you are in charge?" The man pointed to Taiyang.

"Yes. I'm responsible for this project." Taiyang replied.

"Then I repeat. Hand over all of this project to the Enclave at once." The man requested.

"Colonel.. Is it Colonel? I'm sorry to inform you but we have never been able to replicate test results." Taiyang explained. The man in the coat then was near his patient's end when he unholstered the pistol and shot Taiyang's lab assistant. She died immediately from a shot to the head.

"NO!" Yang shouted.

"I suggest you comply immediately, sir. Unless you want more fatalities." The man in the coat threatened.

"Damn it. Alright. I'll hand over all things related to this project. There's no need for more violence." Taiyang agreed to the terms that the man put forward.

"But what about Summer?!" Yang shouted along with everyone else.

"Now. Hand over everything related to this project at once, sir." The man in the coat repeated.

"Alright. Let me get the data uploaded." Taiyang turned around to face a console with a 9 digit keypad on it.

"What on...Dad...What's...Um...?" Ruby was at a loss of words as Taiyang entered a code onto the keypad.

"I grow tired of waiting." The man in the coat said.

"Almost ready. I'm compiling the data now." Taiayng replied. Suddenly, the room then went BOOM as Ruby started to pick up Radiation poisoning on her body.

"What the-" Ruby stopped after she realized something. Taiyang had flooded the room with fatal radiation to save them.

"NO! DAD!" Ruby shouted as she ran to the door. She was slamming and pounding on the door to have it open, but it wouldn't budge. The man in the coat fell to the floor. He died from Radiation Poisoning. The two other Enclave soldiers couldn't even survive the radiation with THEIR full body armor, which is known as "Power Armor." Taiyang turned around and slowly limped towards the door. He could see Ruby and all the others. He put his hand on the glass door and said to Ruby, who was now crying:

"Run... Run!" Taiyang then fell to his knees.

"NO!" Ruby shouted as her eyes were now pouring out with tears.

"Remember one thing...We're not done yet..." Taiyang then fell to the floor. He then let out a deathly moan as he then slowly died from Radiation poisoning.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ruby was now in defeat as she watched her father die right before her eyes. "DAD! WHY DID IT HAVE TO COME TO THIS?!" Ruby kept sobbing like crazy until Yang stepped in.

"Ruby...He's gone now...We need to get out of here-" Ruby interrupted Yang.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" Ruby shouted.

"We need to take her or she dies here." Strife pointed out.

"I got her." Yang took Ruby and pulled her away from her father's dead corpse. Ruby got one last look at Taiyang's body before it turned into atomic goo from the radiation poisoning.

"Dad..." Ruby now couldn't speak. Strife was leading the group into the underground tunnels that led to the one place they could seek refuge: The Citadel. The HQ of the Brotherhood of Steel. They were followed by Dr. Li and the remaining group of Scientists that survived the attack. They went underground into a sewer tunnel.

"Taiyang...He's gone..." Dr. Li shouted.

"I don't FUCKING BELIVE THIS!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby, calm down." Weiss tried to comfort Ruby, but Ruby refused.

"No! I've lost two parental figures now! Summer and Taiyang. I can't believe this..." Ruby then bottled up inside and she refused to speak to anyone.

"Well, we need to get to The Citadel." Dr. Li recommended.

"Let's go, then!" Strife shouted.

"Alright. Lead the way, Strife, Ryuga, and Brick." Dr. Li motioned for the three who knew the place best to lead them out. Everyone followed them, except for Ruby. She was staying behind to say one last thing.

"Dad...Whereever you are...I won't fail you. I promise I'll make Project Purity a reality. I promise on your grave that I'll make sure Summer Rose's name won't be forgotten!" Ruby shouted as she ran after the group. Suddenly, a ghostly man who appeared as Taiyang said:

 _"I know, Ruby. I know."_

 **After making it out of the underground sewer tunnels...**

The group arrived outside the gates of the Brotherhood of Steel Headquarters, The Citadel. Dr. Li went up to the intercom and talked into it.

"Let us in! We have people who need help!" Dr. Li pleaded.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but we can't allow random civilians to take refuge here." the man over the intercom said.

"Damn you...Lyons! I know you're there! Let us in!" Dr. Li shouted. Soon enough, the gates opened into the Citadel.

"Come on. Welcome to the Brotherhood of Steel's base." Dr Li said.


	21. Mourning Loss and True Love

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Mouring Loss and True Love**

Ruby and Co. had just arrived at the gates to The Citadel, The Brotherhood of Steel's Headquarters. Ruby and the others just had a traumatic experience with Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang dying right in front of their own eyes. They had entered the Citadel's gates and they saw a giant rounda, filled with Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. They were all training, from hand to hand combat, which Yang could easily best them at, firing their laser weapons for target practice, or just working out. Ruby and the other scientists approached two soldiers. Well, one soldier to be exact. That soldier was Squad leader Lyons, and what turned out to be her father, Elder Lyons.

"-I don't care, father, if you think we should wait and be careful, but if we don't attack the Enclave now, they'll succeed with their mission in taking over the Capital Wasteland!" Squad Leader Lyons protested.

"Patience, Sarah. You need to be wise in this." Elder Lyons said.

"(Sigh) Alright. I'll keep training." Sarah started to step away from her father when she noticed the 8 wanderers and the group of scientists that stood before her.

"Well well well. If it isn't Strife. Along with his daughters.

"Hahaha. We're not in the goddamn mood." Ruby growled.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" Sarah asked.

"D-Taiyang's dead." Ryuga said.

"Oh. My goodness, I'm so sorry for your loss." Elder Lyons cut in.

"It's not your fault. The Enclave stormed the place and killed the other scientists. Taiyang sacrificed himself to let us escape." Dr. Li explained.

"We'll see he didn't die in vein. But please. Consider this your home." Elder Lyons welcomed the heroes with open arms.

"Thank you, Elder Lyons. Come, let's go." Strife said.

"Where are we going?" Yang asked.

"We're going to rest up. We had a big day." Strife answered.

"Ok then." Yang replied.

 **In the Barracks of The Citadel...**

Yang Xiao Long was sitting down on her bed in her private room. She was still dwelling on the death of her father, but she was also dwelling on whether or not to let go of the fact that Ruby falsely accused her of working for the Enclave.

 _"I get that Ruby spoke with this "Amber" But that still doesn't erase the fact that she accused me! She should know by now that I'm not working for them!"_ Yang thought. As she finished the thought, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Yang answered. Ruby opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Yang." Ruby said.

"Funny. I was just thinking about you." Yang replied.

"I just wanted to let you know that I now don't think that you or Taiyang were working for the Enclave. That is off the table." Ruby said.

"Thanks, Ruby." Yang replied.

"So, yeah. Just wanted to let you know."

"Alright. Now, can you please leave me alone? I need to think." Yang asked.

"Sure." Ruby left the room.

 **In Ryuga's room...**

"You murderous bastards..." Ryuga got a call again. He answered it.

 _"Everything is going along with the plan."_

"I'm starting to question my involvement since you've killed Tai."

 _"Do you want us to kill you with them? Or do you want to follow us and live?"_

"(Sigh) I fucking hate you...Cinder."

 _"You can hate me all you want, but you still follow me. Now, you'd better put that phone away before someone comes in."_

"You can't-Argh! Fine. I'll follow you and let you kill my friends. But if you lay a hand on Yang-"

 _"If we do, what are you going to do?"_

"I will leave you and the Enclave."

 _"Is that a promise?"_

"Oh hell yeah it is."

 _"Why? Do you love her?"_

"...I-Yes. Yes I do."

 _"Aww, ain't that cute."_

"Rrrgh! If you cause her to feel any pain, along with the rest of the group, I will leave and I will find a way to destroy Raven Rock."

 _"You know the place is indestructible. You can't do jack about it."_

"Oh yes I can. But I don't think your "Plan" is going to work."

 _"What do you mean? Us trying to manipulate the group into sabotaging the Purifier?"_

"Yes. That's what I'm thinking."

 _"We'll see, Ryuga. Now, why don't you follow orders and give the Brotherhood Scribes the location of the G.E.C.K.?_

"I hate you." Ryuga then hung up the phone.

"This is madness!" Ryuga thought.

 **In Ruby's room...**

"-Dad...We just got back to see each other again, and now you're leaveing us? Why did that stupid Enclave have to take you away?" Ruby shouted.

 _"I had to, Ruby."_ The ghost of Taiyang appeared in front of Ruby.

"D-Dad?" Ruby asked.

 _"Yes, it's me. I can talk to you when you're alone. But if anyone is around you, I won't appear."_ Taiyang explained.

"Ok then, but why did you have to flood the chamber with Radiation?" Ruby asked.

 _"It was the only way to not let the Enclave get the codes to activate the Purifier. If they did, all would be lost."_

"Alright, but are you sure it was the only way?" Ruby asked.

 _"Yes, Ruby. I'm sure."_ Taiyang said.

"Alright, dad. But I promise you. I will stop the Enclave and make Project Purity a reality!" Ruby shouted.

 **Back in Yang's room...**

Yang was now tearing at trying to remember every memory with Taiyang. She was able to keep it in for so long, but now it was so hard for her to keep in the emotion, she let it all out.

"Why? Dad...Why?" Yang asked herself. She was then interrupted by someone entering her room. It was Ryuga.

"Hey, Yang. How are you feeling?" Ryuga asked.

"What do you think?" Yang looked up and showed Ryuga her tearing face.

"My god, Yang, I-I'm so sorry." Ryuga sat down next to Yang.

"Sorry won't bring him back!" Yang shouted. "Nothing will...But we need to press on." Yang wiped her tears.

"I had a similar scenario, too, Yang." Ryuga said.

"Really?" Yang looked over at Ryuga.

"Yeah. My dad was a hunter. He hunted for food for us every day. He was a damn good shot, I must add." Ryuga explained.

"Uh huh." Yang replied.

"He helped me make my two weapons, actually. He got the parts for the Xuanlong Assault rifle, and he killed a deathclaw, ripped off it's arm, and gave it to me. He opened up the hand, got all and I mean ALL the blood out of it, and he gave it to me as a weapon to defend myself with. I was too small to use it, of course. My arm fell to the floor wearing it." Ryuga explained.

"Hahahaha!" Yang chuckled.

"But, when the Enclave stormed our house, asking for everything we had, he sacrificed himself to let me and my mother escape." Ryuga said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Yang replied.

"It's alright." Ryuga replied.

"What happened next?" Yang asked.

"Then I made a promise. To not let anyone else I loved be taken or killed by anything and anyone else." Ryuga said.

"That's quite the promise to make." Yang pointed out.

"I grew up to be a strong man, Yang. I never let my family go hungry, my friends unarmed, and I always watched everyone's back. But now, that promise was broken." Ryuga looked down.

"Ryuga... I- I'm so sorry to hear that." Yang said.

"It's alright. I've been able to keep my emotions in check." Ryuga said.

"Ryuga...Would you hold me?" Yang asked.

"Of course." Yang put her head in Ryuga's lap and he held her tight. They were silent for a while, until Yang spoke.

"Ryuga...If I don't make it through...I want you to know..." Yang stopped herself.

"What? What do you want me to know?" Ryuga asked, scared to hear the answer.

"I want you to know...I...I-" Yang was interrupted by Ryuga putting his finger on her mouth.

"Shh. Just come here." Ryuga lifted Yang's face up. She closed her eyes, and moved her lips closer to Ryuga's. When they finally locked lips, they embraced each other, and started to make out. They were in love. They then both fell onto the bed and they continued to kiss. The door slightly opened to see Brick looking through the peephole, seeing Ryuga embrace Yang.

"Good job, Ryuga. You got the girl you always wanted. The girl of your dreams. Young, beautiful, loving, awesomely badass, and most important of all, blonde. You always had a thing for blondes. Good job, man." Brick closed the door and left the two in peace.


	22. The Final Meeting?

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **The Final Meeting?**

 **4:00 AM, Ruby Rose's room in The Citadel**

Ruby Rose was sleeping in her bed at the Barracks of The Citadel when she then found herself in the same white room that she has met the Fall Maiden, Amber, twice now.

"Oh. Well look who it is!" Ruby shouted as Amber appeared in front of her.

 _"Hello, Ruby Rose. I must be brief. This may be the last time I get to speak with you."_ Amber said.

"What? You aren't coming back?" Ruby asked.

 _"No time for questions. I must tell you the final part of your journey."_

"Alright, what is it?" Ruby asked.

 _ **"The Enclave is led by Cinder Fall, and she will become the woman who offers you the choice. Ryuga Tokugawa will betray you in Vault 87. The G.E.C.K is located there... It is the key to your success with Project Purity...The Final Battle between you and the Super Mutant and Enclave threat will bring doom to you and your allies."**_

"The Final Battle will bring doom upon me and my allies? What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

 _"When you assault Project Purity for the second time, your allies, including yourself, will perish. But, it will be for a good cause."_ Amber answered.

"Are you saying that everyone I met on this journey, Weiss, Blake, Strife, Brick, Yang...Even Ryuga will die?" Ruby asked.

 _"Yes. That is what's going to happen."_ Amber explained.

"Damn it! Now I understand why Pyrrha always believed in destiny, but not in the way you would usually think about it!" Ruby shouted.

 _"Still, heed my warnings, Ruby Rose. This may be the last time we ever speak."_ Amber started to fade away.

"No! I need more answers!" Ruby shouted.

 _"Ruby Rose...Time to take back Project Purity..."_ Amber said.

"What?!" Ruby shouted. She was then woken up by Strife.

"Ruby! It's time to wake up. We need to find out how to start up Project Purity again." Strife said.

"Oh. Right." Ruby got up and she left her room.


	23. The GECK's Location

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **The G.E.C.K.'s Location**

 **Approximately 20 Minutes ago...Before Ruby woke up...Yang Xiao Long's Room...**

Ryuga and Yang were sleeping in the same bed. Ryuga spent the night at Yang's room the previous night after they admitted love for each other. Ryuga's right arm was over Yang's as he woke up, seeing Yang's face in front of him. He moved his arm, and Yang woke up as well.

"Well well well. Look who we have here..." Yang whispered as she lay on top of him.

"How was your night?" Ryuga asked.

"It was great. You really know how to please a girl..." Yang complimented.

"This was my first time, you know." Ryuga said.

"I don't believe that. Who taught you?" Yang asked.

"Heh. Strife did. He's seen his fare share of action." Ryuga added.

"Tell him I said thank you." Yang said.

"I will." Ryuga then felt Yang's lips touch his. They embraced each other once again. They then moved to the side of the bed and continued kissing. Yang stopped and looked at Ryuga's face and said:

"I love you..."

"I love you too.."

"I wish this moment could last forever..." Yang said.

"Me too..." Ryuga then saw Yang get off of him.

"But, we have a job to do." Yang said.

"Yeah. Let's get dressed before anyone else sees us." Ryuga pointed out. Yang got up out of the sheets and walked towards her clothes. She wasn't naked, but was wearing a bra and her underwear. (Luckily for you viewers) Ryuga got up as well and he was wearing his underwear with a white t-shirt, and walked over to his Combat Armor. Once they put on their clothes, they walked down to the Laboratory, where Strife said they'd meet. The Scribes had figured out where the G.E.C.K. was located, thanks to Ryuga.

 **In the Laboratory...**

Ryuga and Yang have just arrived in the Laboratory, where they saw the rest of the group, waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Ryuga said.

"Hey, so, The G.E.C.K. is located in Vault 87, and we need to go and get it." Strife explained.

"Yeah. I get that, but why?" Ryuga asked.

"Cause' we need it in order to get the Purifier up and running." Strife said.

"But how do we get inside? Isn't the place overflowing with Radiation?" Brick asked.

"Yes, but there is another way." One of the Scribes said.

"How?" Strife asked.

"You'll need to go through Lamplight caverns in order to get into the Vault." The Scribe explained.

"Really? Wait- Isn't that where Little Lamplight is located?" Ryuga asked Strife.

"Yeah. I got in, but I didn't know that there was a secret passage to a Vault..." Strife said.

"Huh. Intersting. Well, let's go!" Ruby shouted.

 **About 1 day later...Lamplight Caverns...**

The group stood in front of a cave, that led to Little Lamplight.

"Is this the place?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. Let's go inside." Strife led the group through the gate into Little Lamplight, and they found themselves at a gate, guarded by a boy, on top of the gate.

"Hold it! You can't be here. We don't allow visitors in Little Lamplight. I suggest you lea- Oh! Strife! Please! Come on in!" The boy opened the gate and allowed the wanderers inside.

"Welcome to Little Lamplight!" Strife announced to the group.

"There are only kids here..." Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, so what?" Weiss asked.

"Well, it's kind of weird to see a town with only kids in it." Ruby said.

"Still, it's not bad, is it?" Ryuga asked.

"No, but it's still weird." Ruby pointed out.

"I guess. But still, we need to stock up on some ammo. Come on. I'll show you the shop." Strife led the group through the town until they came across a building with a ramp on it.

"It's up here!" Strife led the group up into the building and they saw a kid.

"Hey, Knick Knack." Strife introduced himself.

"Hey, Strife. Come to brouse?" Knick Knack asked.

"No, we're here to buy." Strife then looked at the selection Knick Knack had and bought 100 Shotgun Shells, 250 Plasma Cartridges, 300 Energy Cells, 200 5.56 bullets, 50 30.8 Sniper Bullets, 50 44. Magnum ammunition, and it all added up to 400 Caps. he was good at bargaining.

"Have a good day!" Knick Knack said to our heroes as they walked out.

"You too!" Ruby said. They then walked even farther down to the end of the town and to a gate that said:

"Vault 87 ahead. No one is allowed to enter!"

"We'll see about that..." Yang said.

"So. You want to face certain death?" The boy at the gate asked.

"Yes. We need to get in there." Ruby pleaded.

"Well, if you want to go in there, Go ahead. But if you don't make it out, don't tell me I didn't warn you. The place is filled with Mirelurks." The boy warned.

"We'll make it out." Blake said.

"Alright then." The boy started to raise the gate and they walked through it. They eventually stood in front of a Vault door with the number 87 on it.

"So. This is the location of the G.E.C.K.?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. But, I must warn you all. Vault 87 is filled with Mirelurks, and the place is highly radiated. We might even find some Super Mutants. So be careful." Strife warned.

"Yeah." Ruby hit the switch and she and the others watched as Vault 87 opened. They walked through the Vault door. They had entered Vault 87. It was here that Betrayal would take it's toll. The Enclave was closing in on our heroes, and they would have to soon enough, make the choice.


	24. Deadly Radiation & Vault 87

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Deadly Radiation & Vault 87**

Ruby and Co. had just entered Vault 87, the so called "Location" of the G.E.C.K., which was told to restart the Purifier in the Beacon Ruins and bring clean, purified water to the Capital Wasteland. They had just stepped through the Vault Door, and started to make their way inside.

"Holy crap. This place really got hit hard!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah..So sad..." Yang said.

"What's even more sad is that some of the Vaults weren't even made for sheltering the humans. They...They were used for...experiments..." Strife said.

"What?!" Team RWBY shouted.

"Yeah...It's really sad that almost all the Vaults were used in some bad way. There was this one place up in the Commonwealth, Vault 111...They didn't inhabit people there, they cryogenically froze them and kept them in a stasis. However, recently, one person escaped from the Vault. Only one." Strife explained.

"I can't believe Vault-Tec would do something like this!" Blake shouted.

"But it doesn't stop at one. There was another Vault, Vault 106. This place had a CLONING facility. It was here that they cloned all the Vault inhabitants until the clones started to turn violent towards non-clones." Ryuga explained.

"Jesus! That is terrible!" Yang shouted.

"I know..Vault-Tec is really a big company of evil people...Using the Vaults like this...It's not right!" Brick said.

"And what about this one?" Ruby asked.

"This Vault was infamous for being completely INACCESSIBLE because of the radiation. Not even a hazard suit would let you make it here." Strife explained.

"And that's it?" Ruby asked.

"No. Radiation was leaked into the Vault's air vents, causing the people to get radiation sickness, turn into Super Mutants, or even hallucinate." Ryuga explained.

"Jeez. Well, we best be careful." Weiss pointed out.

"Yes, we must." Ruby led the group through the Vault doors only to turn a corner to see a Mirelurk roaming the halls.

"Oh shit." Yang took out her Terrible Shotgun and she shot at the Mirelurk, but it only moved closer towards the group.

"Damn!" Yang shouted. The Mirelurk then hit Yang right on the chest, and she stumbled back.

"Argh!" Yang held her chest and noticed a little blood come out.

"Damn you.." Strife then gave Blake an idea.

"Blake! That Microwave Emitter! The energy emitted from it ignores armor! Shoot it!" Strife shouted.

"Got it!" Blake got out the Microwave emitter and shot it at the Mirelurk. He died instantly from the blast.

"Nice job!" Strife congratulated Blake at taking out the Mirelurk.

"Thanks. But our job isn't over yet." Blake said.

"Right." Ruby led the heroes through the next part of the Vault. They ended up going through a long hallway filled with doors on both sides. However, Ruby stopped for a moment.

"Ugh.." Ruby looked a little pale.

"Ruby! Are you alright?" Yang asked.

"No..I'm kinda sick." Ruby said.

"That's just the radiation sickness. It's starting to set in. You might've had the weakest immune system out of all of us, Ruby. Cause I don't feel the effects." Ryuga pointed out.

"Huh...But-" Ruby was interrupted by her about to throw up.

"(Hurl) Oh god..." Ruby was holding onto her lunch just barely as she was nearly throwing up right in front of everyone.

"If you throw up, I'm going to punch you. Here. Take some RadAway." Weiss handed Ruby the pills that removed the Radiation sickness almost immediately.

"Ooh...thanks, Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

"No problem, Ruby. Now, are you alright to lead us through?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, lead the way!" Weiss let Ruby gain her strength back and she led the group through the hallway. Eventually, they got to see inside each room in the hallway. Some rooms were empty, while others were filled with gross creatures. One room had just boatflies in it, another had a Super Mutant captive in it, and another had a centar in it.

"Jeez! How long have these people been trapped in here?" Ruby asked.

"A hella' long time." Strife pointed out.

Ruby shook her head in disgust as she wondered what it was like to have the residents suffer with all the radiation.

"The world is a cruel place..." Ruby said.

"Indeed, Ruby." Blake said.

"Wait. Another Super Mutant?" Ruby walked to the end of the hallway and saw a Super Mutant in it. There was a intercom right near the door and she walked up to it.

"Hello?" Ruby spoke into the mic.

"Wait...Humans? Oh my god...I don't know how you got down here, but I am very grateful." The Super Mutant said. Yang pushed Ruby out of the way and spoke into the mic.

"Who are you?" Yang asked.

"My name is Fawkes. And I have a feeling that you're here for the G.E.C.K." Fawkes said. Ryuga stepped up towards the mic.

"Yes, we are! Where is it?" Ryuga asked.

"I'll help you if you help me." Fawkes offered.

"What are you proposing?" Strife asked.

"I'm proposing that if you get me out of this cell, I'll help you retrieve the G.E.C.K." Fawkes proposed.

"How can we trust you?" Ruby asked.

"I've been trapped in here for about 50 years. I wouldn't betray anyone who would get me out of here." Fawkes said. Everyone looked at Ruby, wondering what they should do.

"Well? Ruby?" Yang asked.

"What are we going to do?" Ryuga asked.

"Ummm..."

 **Radiation and Betrayals**

 **Coming soon...**


	25. Radiation and Betrayals

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Radiation and Betrayals**

Ruby and Co are deciding on weather or not to release the "Friendly" Super Mutant, Fawkes from his room in Vault 87.

"Ummm...I don't know..." Ruby turned back to the intercom and spoke to Fawkes.

"Why do we need your help in the first place?" Ruby asked.

"Because the room where the G.E.C.K. is located is overflowing with Radiation. Since you probably got into the Vault using the Lamplight Caverns entrance, You probably didn't know how deadly the radiation was outside." Fawkes explained.

"Are you saying that none of us here would be able to make it into the room with the G.E.C.K. in it?" Ruby asked.

"No. You cannot. Unless, of course, you have a Hazard Suit." Fawkes said.

 _"We don't, though."_ Ruby thought.

"Well? Are you going to let me out?" Fawkes asked.

"Yes. We are. I'm letting you out." Ruby hit a button and it opened the door. They walked over to the friendly Super Mutant.

"Thank you, friends." Fawkes said.

"We're not friends...Yet." Ruby said.

"I understand. You are undoubtedly skeptical about me. But please. Let me show you kindness by helping you retrieve the G.E.C.K." Fawkes led the way through the remainder of the Vault. Ryuga went behind and got his phone out.

"They're approaching the chamber."

 _"Good. Now, put the device up."_

"Yes, Ma'am." Ryuga put his phone away and he put a small device on the doorframe. It was small enough so the people couldn't see it, but it would send a electrical pulse to the next people who come near it.

"God...I can't believe this...What'll Yang think of me when this is all over?" Ryuga went and caught up with the group. When he caught up with them, they saw Fawkes stop at the doorway, telling what was in the next room.

"This is the room with the G.E.C.K. this is where I must go in." Fawkes said.

"I still don't know if you'll leave us. We need the G.E.C.K." Weiss said.

"I promise you all, I'm not going to leave you. Now, let me go in." Fawkes then went through the door into the room with the G.E.C.K. It was a computer that looked like it could be hooked into something...Maybe a access port? They honestly didn't know. Ryuga got a message on his phone, saying:

 _"We're in the lower levels of the Vault. Better tell us when they have the G.E.C.K."_ Someone said over the phone.

"Stay put. I'll tell you when they got it. Stay on the stairs." Ryuga said.

 _"Got it."_ The phone hung up.

"We almost have it..." Ryuga said.

Fawkes walked up to the G.E.C.K. and took it out if it's place. Ruby started to jump up and down, knowing that her mission with Project Purity would be over soon. She put her hands together and said to the sky,

"Dad...We're almost done..." Ruby whispered.

Fawkes then slowly made his way back to our heroes, with the G.E.C.K. in hand. Once he made it back to the group, he thanked them.

"Thank you, humans. As promised, here's the G.E.C.K. Use it for whatever you need." Fawkes handed Ruby the G.E.C.K. and they parted ways.

"I do not think we'll be seeing each other again. Goodbye, Ruby. And all of you." Fawkes turned away and left our heroes to celebrate.

"Yeah! We got it!" Ruby shouted as she jumped into the air, then had everybody follow her into the next room. The room with the electrical pulse. They all walked up to the door and started to hear some beeping.

"Huh? What's that?" Yang asked. "Wait-where's Ryuga?" Ryuga then got his phone out and called someone. They all looked behind and saw him say:

"Come on through..."

"Huh? What?" Ruby asked as she realized one thing:

 ** _"The man who would betray you is Ryuga Tokugawa..."_**

"No...NO!" Ruby started to run to Ryuga, but the Electrical pulse shocked everyone. Team RWBY, Brick, Even Strife. Ryuga watched as they all fell to the floor, knocked out by the blast. Then, a man with gray hair with a long, leathery coat and a woman with green hair and a coat appeared in front of the heroes, along with two other Enclave Soldiers.

"Are they incapacitated?" The one with gray hair asked.

"Yes. They are." Ryuga replied.

"Are you sure?" the green haired one asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ryuga said.

"Then take them back to Raven Rock. They need to see Cinder." The gray haired one motioned for the group to be carried to their airship. Ryuga got close to Yang and said:

"I'm so sorry..."


	26. Raven Rock & The Revelation

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Raven Rock & The Revelation**

 **1 Day after the disaster at Vault 87...**

Team RWBY, Strife, and Brick woke up in pods. They were used for the Enclave a little while ago. Ryuga betrayed them, just as Amber said. They woke up with their clothes, weapons, and their...everything, stripped from them. They were just near naked, cold...and afraid.

"Uh, guys?" Ruby shouted to the side.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted.

"Ugh! I can't...Move!" Ruby tried to get out of the restraints that were on her hands.

"I can't either!" Yang shouted.

"Yang! Help me!" Ruby pleaded.

"I'm trying!" Yang tried to break loose, but she couldn't.

"Guys. There's no use." Blake lowered her head.

"Blake! How could you say that?!" Yang asked.

"It's all over. The Enclave took the G.E.C.K., Ryuga betrayed us, and now we're going to die by the hands of the Enclave." Blake was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"You might not die." A woman entered the room. She was the same woman back at the Vault. Green hair, leather coat.

"Hello, all. How are you today?" The woman said. Everyone stayed silent. The Woman walked up to her first victim, Brick.

"So. We finally have the ever legendary Brick. Are you doing well?" She leaned in towards Brick's figure. Brick gave her the evil eye as he said nothing. She walked over to the next person, Blake Belladonna.

"Hello, Blake. How did people treat you in the Vault? Did they love you? Or did they mistreat you?" The woman mocked. Blake just growled.

"Grr..." The Woman moved on to Strife.

"Oh! Oh my god! The ever illusive Mysterious Stranger! You honor us with your hospitality!" The woman bowed in "Honor" and looked back to him with a devilish smile.

"Don't you touch them..."

"Oh, so what if I do?" The woman asked. Strife then growled. She then moved on to Yang.

"Ah. So this is Yang Xiao Long. I've heard a lot about you. How was your time with Ryuga?" The woman asked.

"Fuck you." She then tilted her finger to give the woman the finger.

"Well, that was a great first impression. Now, Ruby Rose-" The woman was interrupted by Yang shouting.

"Don't you TOUCH HER!" Yang's eyes turned crimson red.

"Oh, and...What are you going to do about it?" The woman clicked a button and opened a little hatch in Yang's tube. It was big enough to reach in and touch Yang's face. But, instead of touching it, she punched Yang right in the face. Ruby gasped.

"You..." Ruby muttered. Yang moved her head back, looking a little dazed, and she had a little blood trickle down her nose and her mouth. She then spit a little blood out on the floor of her tube.

"So? What are you going to do?" She taunted Yang again. Yang stayed silent.

"Thought so." The woman then slowly walked over to Ruby's tube.

"And the red headed protegé. Ruby Rose. You must be dead inside to see all your friends hurt like this, don't you?" She laughed at Ruby and she then put her face right up on the glass.

"We're going to make sure that you follow us. I assure you...You'll help us with our plans..." The woman then stepped away from Ruby's tube and walked out of the room.

"Yang? Are you OK?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. I'm OK, Ruby. That green haired bitch is going to pay..." Yang growled as she stood, trying to relax after the woman punched her. About 5 minutes later, a figure appeared in the room. A figure that Yang and the others didn't want to set their eyes on again. Ryuga Tokugawa. He walked into the room, and the door closed behind him.

"What. Do. You. WANT." Strife growled.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to be here...I didn't want to help The Enclave. But, I had to." Ryuga explained.

 _"Huh? He had to? What does that mean?"_ Ruby thought.

"So why are you here?" Yang growled. Ryuga turned around and looked at a key pad. He entered a code into it and all the restraints on the prisoners came off. the glass came down, and the heroes were free.

"Your stuff is in each locker. Each person's stuff is in a separate locker. You need to go up to the main deck. Cinder Fall is expecting you." Ryuga explained while walking past everybody else. He waited for them to get their stuff on. He walked over to the right side of the room. Once everybody got their clothes on, Ryuga was ready to lead them to Cinder. Suddenly, he heard a familiar cock of a shotgun. Ryuga took out his Xuanlong Assault Rifle, and turned around to see the one person who would have a chance to draw on him: Yang Xiao Long. She had the barrel facing Ryuga's face. Ryuga put the barrel of his rifle right near Yang's face. They stood still, with Yang putting only one shotgun shell into the cartridge.

"Yang? What are you doing?" Ryuga asked.

"You betrayed me. You betrayed us. You don't deserve to live. You deserve to die." Yang said.

"Yang. Don't do anything rash. Maybe we should hear him out. He said himself that he didn't want to do this." Ruby said.

"Yes, I didn't want to join the Enclave! They forced me to join them against my will!" Ryuga shouted.

"It doesn't matter. You betrayed me. I..." Yang shed a tear. "I loved you...I gave into you, damnit!" Yang shouted. Everyone else knew what Yang had meant when she said that last line.

"You...You two made love?" Strife asked.

"Yes. Yes we did. The night before we left for Little Lamplight." Yang explained.

"But belay that. Yang, You have to believe me! Hear my side of the story!" Ryuga pleaded.

"No. You deserve to die." Yang put her finger over the trigger.

"Yang. Please." Ryuga pleaded as he shed a tear. "Hear me out." Everyone was looking at Yang, wondering and to be honest, HOPING that she'd give Ryuga a chance.

"(Sigh) Why are you here? Why did you join The Enclave?" Yang asked.

"God...Well...You see..." Ryuga began his story.


	27. Ryuga's Story

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Ryuga's Story**

 **Flashback...About 1 Minute after Team RWBY left the Vault...**

Ryuga was telling his story to the group. He was explaining what happened leading up to his capture by the Enclave.

 _"I was walking along the plains of the Wasteland, just making my way back to Strife's shack. I just went out for hunting food. I got a notification on my Pip-Boy saying that Four people left Vault 101."_ Ryuga explained. Ryuga, in his flashback, looked at his Pip-Boy, seeing a picture of the four members of Team RWBY.

"Heh. That blonde is pretty hot. I kind of want her..." Ryuga said.

 _"You must really like Yang."_ Ruby said.

 _"Shut up."_ Ryuga said back. _"Anyway, suddenly, out of nowhere, I got shot by a Plasma bolt."_ Ryuga then got shot in the arm, and then twice in the legs. one bolt for each one.

"Argh! Who-Where did that come from?" Ryuga asked.

 _"Suddenly, an Enclave dropship came out of nowhere and landed in front of me. Three figures appeared in front of me. One was the gray haired guy, the other was the green haired woman, and the last was a regular Enclave Soldier._

"Heh. Another to put into the ground." The green haired woman said as she held a pistol right in Ryuga's face.

"No! Stop. Cinder needs her. Take him." The gray haired one replied.

"Welp, damn it. I wished that I could've killed you...But, Cinder wants you." The Green haired one said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Ryuga disagreed.

"But, you are." The green haired one punched Ryuga right in the face and he blacked out right there.

 _"That's the last I remembered before I was knocked out."_ Ryuga said.

 _"So what_ _happened after that?"_ Strife asked.

 _"Well, I woke up in a chair, tied up to it. I appeared in a dark_ _room, and I felt like I was being watched. Suddenly, I saw a blinding light being shined upon my head."_

"Ahh!" Ryuga said with the light in his eye.

"Lower the light." A voice ordered. The light shining on Ryuga then died down a bit. Then, a figure appeared in front of him. Two other figures also appeared behind him.

"Hello, Ryuga Tokugawa. I am Cinder Fall. Welcome to Raven Rock." Cinder leaned in front of him and the two behind him walked closer.

"This is Emerald," Cinder pointed toward the green haired woman, "And this is Mercury." Cinder pointed to the gray haired man.

"What do you want from me?" Ryuga growled.

"Right to the chase...I like that." Cinder turned away.

"What do you want?!" Ryuga shouted. Mercury then walked up to him and punched him right across the face.

"Cinder asks the questions around here. Shut the hell up." Mercury leaned down into Ryuga's face, who spit blood right on Mercury's face.

"Rrrgh! You little..." Mercury was ready to beat the living crap out of Ryuga when Cinder stopped him.

"Mercury! Remember! He's not here to be tortured with. We need him." Cinder ordered.

"My apologies, Cinder." Mercury stepped behind Ryuga's chair and stood still.

"Now, Ryuga, What I want is for you to help me. And the Enclave." Cinder explained.

"Why...would I...do that?" Ryuga asked.

"Because we want to get the Purifier up and running. But we need some help." Cinder explained.

"What kind of "Help?" Ryuga asked.

"See, we want the Purifier to be up and running, but we don't know where the G.E.C.K. is. However, you might. Plus, you had personal connections with one of the scientists of Project Purity-well, three. Strife, Brick, and most importantly, Taiyang Xiao Long." Cinder explained.

"And you want me to..." Ryuga let Cinder finish his sentence.

"We want you to find them, and, actually, while you're at it, get those four girls that just came out of that Vault. We want you to find the thing that is responsible for getting the Purifier up and running, then take it back to us." Cinder requested.

"Then why would I need extra companions? And how do you not know where the G.E.C.K. is if you know for certain that the Purifier can't work?" Ryuga asked.

"Very interesting...Observant, I see. You might need extra companions to find the G.E.C.K. because the journey will be perilous, and when you find it and turn them into us, it'll be all the more satifying to see them betrayed by you. And we don't know the exact location of the G.E.C.K. because we can't pinpoint specific objects in the Wastes. So, there's your answers. Now, are you with us.." Cinder walked towards Ryuga. "Or are you against us?" Cinder looked at Ryuga.

"I'm against you all." Ryuga said.

"(Sigh.) What a shame. I honestly thought that we'd be able to sabotage the Purifier...Ah well." Cinder looked back at Mercury. "Kill him. And...Make it quick. We'll move onto Strife next..." Cinder started to walk away.

 _"I didn't want to die right then and there...so I decided to join them."_ Ryuga said.

"Well, Yay! I finally get to kill someone! It's been too long..." Mercury said as he cocked back his Magnum.

"WAIT!" Ryuga shouted. Cinder stopped walking and turned her head back. "I'll...I'll help you." Ryuga said.

"Great! Take the restraints off." Cinder ordered Mercury and Emerald. They took off the restraints and Ryuga stood up.

"Now...Get to it. We don't want you to fail... Oh, and...don't tell this to anyone. We don't want anyone to get on your case." Cinder sent Ryuga to a drop ship and they flew away.

 _"I was taken back near Megaton. I then walked back to Strife's place, didn't say a thing, acted completely normal, and about a little while later, you four showed up._ _Then, we met, and we set off on our journey."_


	28. The Choice

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **The Choice**

Ryuga and Yang were still having their standoff in the room where they were hearing Ryuga's story. Ryuga, after telling his companions his story, Asked Yang:

"Well? Do you believe that I should live after that? Or not?" Ryuga still had his assault rifle in the air. Everyone looked at Yang, who was still debating on what to do. Then, she came to a decision.

"Listen here, Ryuga. If you double-double cross us here, I will put you in the ground." Yang made clear as she put down her shotgun. Everyone gave a sigh of relief as they were glad that Ryuga didn't die. Ryuga put his assault rifle down. Yang then walked up to Ryuga. She punched him right across the face.

"That's for lying to us." Yang said.

"I...deserve that." Ryuga agreed.

"And...that's..." Yang punched him across the face again. "For you helping them." Yang said.

"I deserve that too..." Ryuga looked up at Yang.

"Damn you..." Yang then hugged Ryuga and held him hard. "You'd better not do this again..." Yang promised.

"I won't. That's a promise." Ryuga said. They then were about to lock lips again: Until they were interrupted over the intercom:

 _"Will Captain Ryuga Tokugawa lead the Prisoners to Cinder Fall's chamber?"_

Well, sorry, but you all need to see Cinder. Come." Ryuga led the others up to Cinder's chamber.

 **About 10 Minutes Later...**

Ryuga led the group into the room where Cinder Fall was waiting for them. They walked into the room, and Ryuga closed the door behind them.

"Welcome, Welcome! Hello all!" Cinder introduced herself. Everyone, including Ryuga, stayed silent.

"You already know Emerald, and Mercury?" Cinder asked.

"Yes, we do." Ruby said.

"Good. Good. Now, how are you all doing? Like your stay here?" Cinder asked.

"Oh, It's just great." Yang said sarcastically.

"Oh, I have a question. Did you and Ryuga make up?" Mercury asked.

"You shut up." Yang pointed her finger at Mercury. Mercury walked down to Yang, who was standing next to Ryuga.

"But did you?" Mercury taunted.

"Grr..." Yang started to get angry.

"You leave her out of this." Ryuga defended Yang.

"Oh, Why? Is she your girlfriend?" Mercury taunted.

"I never liked you, Mercury." Ryuga said.

"I know." Mercury said with a smile on his face. He walked back up to the chair that Cinder was sitting in.

"I would like for Ruby Rose to step forward." Cinder asked. Ruby looked at Ryuga and he nodded, meaning: "Do it." And Ruby stepped forward.

"What do you want, Cinder?" Ruby asked.

"We want you to help us." Cinder said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"We mean we want you to help us with the Purifier." Cinder explained.

"I thought you wanted to destroy the Purifier." Ruby objected.

"No, we want to use the Purifier in our own way." Cinder explained.

"What do you mean, "Own way?" Ruby asked.

"We want to sabotage the Purifier. Not destroy it." Cinder said.

"You want to...Sabotage the Purifier?" Ruby clarified.

"Yes. With your help, we acquired the G.E.C.K. And now we can use it to sabotage the Purifier." Cinder explained.

"And what do you want us for?" Ruby asked.

"We want you to help us activate the Purifier. We would like to ask you to come and rule the Capital Wasteland with us, The Enclave. All we need you to do is to take this device," Cinder took out a little fuse like object and held it out, "put it into the purifier, and we'll do the rest." Cinder offered.

Everyone was looking at Ruby, wondering if she'd side with the Enclave.

"No. I won't help you. Neither will my friends." Ruby said.

"(Sigh.) What a shame. And you could've had infinite power... Ah well...Cinder stepped back into her chair.

"You have approximately 3 minutes to get out of here before the whole place collapses." Cinder said.

"What?! What about you guys?" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby, don't worry about them. They're bad guys." Yang pointed out.

"But...What about Ryuga? He works for them." Ruby pointed out.

"Not anymore." Cinder interrupted.

"What?" Ryuga said.

"After this was over, we were going to kill you anyway. You had no more meaning to us." Cinder said.

"You little..." Ryuga was nearly going to burst when Strife interrupted them.

"We need to get out of here!" Strife shouted. They all ran out of the room.

"Well, should we have the soldiers prepped for takeoff?" Emerald asked.

"Yes. We have approximately a day to prepare before we assault Project Purity, and with our new Super Mutant allies, we won't fail!" Cinder shouted.

"Alright, let's get to your airship." Mercury led Cinder and Emerald through the room and to their private airship.

 **At the Entrance...**

Ryuga had led the group through the collapsing Raven Rock bunker. They were all thinking as they were running:

 _"How could they kill Ryuga?! He was one of their best!"_ Everyone thought.

They made it out of the bunker, and as they did, they saw a amazing sight. Enclave Airships leaving the other side of the Bunker. They all looked up as they saw Cinder, Emerald and Mercury up and in the air, flying away.

"We need to get back to the Citadel." Strife and the others ran to the Citadel to warn the Brotherhood of Steel of the impending threat.


	29. Last Day of Freedom

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Last Day of Freedom**

 **About 5 Hours after escaping from Raven Rock...**

Team RWBY and Co. ran all the way from Raven Rock back to the Citadel, and it was starting to become evening. They entered the doors and ran to Elder Lyons and Sarah Lyons in the Laboratory.

"Elder...Lyons...We...Have some...Just give us a minute..." Everyone was exhausted from running almost across HALF the Capital Wasteland, some barely making it back to The Citadel.

"What is it, my child? You all look exhausted!" Elder Lyons said.

"The...The Enclave is making their way to...The Purifier as we speak!" Strife shouted.

"Oh my! That's bad! Well, you will need rest up, and restock. We'll assault Project Purity tomorrow. You've all had a long day." Elder Lyons said.

"Bu-Alright. We should rest up. We did run 5 hours straight." Ruby said.

"But why are they attacking the Purifier?" Elder Lyons asked.

"It's cause' they have the G.E.C.K!" Brick shouted.

"Oh, did you know that Ryuga was working for the Enclave?" Yang asked.

"YANG!" Ryuga shouted.

"I'm just saying." Yang said.

"He is?" Sarah and Elder Lyons asked.

"I didn't want to, but I had to. And even if I did join for the whole ride, they would've killed me after they got the G.E.C.K." Ryuga said.

"But you're not going to double-double cross us, right?" Sarah Lyons asked.

"No." Ryuga said.

"Good." Sarah said.

"Now, let's being preparations. You all, get some rest. You will need it." Elder Lyons said.

"Yes, we will." Ruby agreed.

 **9:00 PM Yang Xiao Long's room...**

Ryuga and Yang were hugging each other, happy to be together.

"You know what? I'm glad that I didn't kill you..." Yang whispered.

"I am too..." Ryuga said.

"You know, If these are our last days together, I want to spend them with you." Yang whispered.

"I know..." Ryuga added.

"And There's only one way to do that..." Yang said.

"Are you suggesting..." Ryuga was stopped after Yang put her lips on his face.

"Oh, You know what I'm suggesting." Yang said.

"Heh. Guess I did..." Ryuga admitted as they started to make out again. They sat down on the bed and started to make love to each other.

 **12:00 AM The Top Of The Citadel...**

Strife was standing on the top of the Citadel, smoking a cigarrete. He was standing next to Brick, who was just looking at the Night sky, and more specifically, the Moon. Ruby woke up and walked outside and saw the two and joined them.

"Hey. Can I join you?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, hey Ruby. Sure." Strife said as he looked back at the Wasteland. He put the cigarette back in his mouth. Ruby put her hands on the railing and stood next to Brick.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Brick asked, referencing the moon.

"Yes, it is." Ruby said.

"No one knows how the moon split like that." Brick explained.

"It really makes you think..." Ruby whispered. Strife took the cigarette out of his mouth and breathed out some smoke.

"I know how." Strife said.

"Really? How?" Ruby asked.

"They say that when they dropped the bombs, The explosions were so big that they caused a break in the Moon." Strife explained.

"Interesting..." Brick said.

"Yeah. It was kind of interesting, but it sounds a little far fetched." Strife said.

"I can see where you're coming from." Ruby said.

"Heh. It's kind of funny, thinking about myths before a big battle..." Brick added.

"But it calms our nerves." Ruby pointed out.

"True. Well, I'm going to go to sleep." Brick said.

"Yeah. I'll go with you." Strife said.

"Don't forget about me." Ruby followed Brick and Strife down into the barracks.

 **2:30 AM Yang Xiao Long's Room...**

Ryuga and Yang were sleeping in the same bed together. They had just fallen asleep just about an hour ago, and they were trying to rest up while they could. Yang woke up and turned to Ryuga.

"Ryuga? Wake up..." Yang whispered.

"Eeh...What is it?" Ryuga asked.

"I-I'm scared." Yang said.

"Oh...Oh Yang, come here." Yang fell into Ryuga's arms, and they hugged each other.

"What are you scared of, Yang?" Ryuga whispered.

"I don't want to lose you..." Yang explained.

"You won't." Ryuga let go of Yang, and held her hand.

"You feel this? I'm never letting go." Ryuga held Yang's hand tight, and Yang knew that they would be alright.

"Thank you, Ryuga. I'm glad you're here for me." Yang whispered.

"I am too." Ryuga and Yang started to kiss before falling asleep once again.

 **5:00 AM The Top Of The Citadel...**

Strife was awake at dawn, standing atop the Citadel, looking at the sun rising.

"Tai...You will have your dream come true...If only you got to see it..."

"Same here, Strife." A familiar voice came behind him. Strife looked behind him and saw Ruby, who was just waking up.

"Hello, Strife. Up and early, I see." Ruby made small talk.

"You don't need to make small talk." Strife said.

"You're right." Ruby stood next to Strife.

"(Sigh) I'm going to tell you a secret." Strife said.

"Hmm?" Ruby turned to face Strife.

"I was a solder in the Brotherhood Of Steel, once." Ryuga said.

"What?! You don't look like the kind to be a soldier!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I wasn't, but I was one of the best." Strife explained.

"Huh..Then how did you get your nickname?" Ruby asked.

"I was silent for most of my time in the Brotherhood, and I was a bit of a stranger to most of the people I've met. Hense the name, Mysterious Stranger. But, I liked it." Strife explained.

"Interesting. Well, it's good to know more about you before the big day." Ruby pointed out.

"True. Anything interesting about you, Ruby?" Strife asked.

"I was born with Silver Eyes." Ruby said.

"Right...They say that those with Silver Eyes are destined to lead the life of a warrior. No wonder you are so good at what you do. Being a wasteland and all." Strife said.

"Thanks, Strife. Shall we get ready?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Let's." Strife walked down to the Armory with Ruby.


	30. Hold The Line! (Part 1)

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **Hold The Line! (Part 1)**

 **8:00 AM, The Citadel Laboratory...Final Preparations...**

Team RWBY, Strife, Ryuga, and Brick stood in front of Squad Leader Lyons and Elder Lyons, in perfect formation. They were receiving orders from Elder Lyons.

"You eight will secure outside Beacon Academy. We have gotten reports that Enclave Soldiers were patrolling the area. Probably keeping anyone else out." Elder Lyons explained.

"You will take out all the Enclave Soldiers, and maybe Super Mutants, if they did ally themselves with them, and radio to us, allowing the rest of the Brotherhood to secure the area." Sarah Lyons explained.

"Understood!" The 8 wanderers shouted.

"You will need some better armor to wear out there." Sarah said.

"What are you suggesting?" Ryuga asked.

"You will need Power Armor." Sarah replied.

"Good. It'll be useful." Strife added.

"Take these and put them on." Sarah handed each group member a chestpiece of Power Armor. The group put it on and at first, they were a little uncomfortable with how it felt, cause' they've never felt Power Armor before, except for Strife, since he was a member of the Brotherhood of Steel. But eventually, they got used to it.

"Nice. Feels like it's going to give some protection." Ruby remarked.

"It will. Now, are you all clear on your mission?" Sarah shouted.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Then get out there soldiers!" Sarah ordered the group to move out.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Everyone moved out of the Citadel and worked their way to the Beacon Academy courtyard.

 **1 Hour Later...**

Team RWBY, Strife, Ryuga, and Brick had just made it within a few feet to the Beacon Academy grounds. They took some cover behind some sandbags and rubble, and Ruby peeked up to see what they were up against.

"Alright, let's see what's up." Ruby looked up with her Reservist's Rifle, and she immediately had her jaw drop.

"Ruby? What is it-" Yang looked up along with everyone else, and they started to have their hearts drop. They were facing the equivilant of a ARMY. There were a multitude of Super Mutants and Enclave Soldiers all around the grounds of Beacon Academy's entrance. They were everywhere. At the most, they were facing about 300, maybe even 400 enemies, a combination of Super Mutants and Enclave Soldiers. Super Mutants with Missile Launchers, Hunting Rifles, submachine guns, Chinese assault rifles, and even Gatling Lasers, Enclave Soldiers with Sniper Rifles, Plasma and Laser Rifles, and Gatling Lasers. The group then put their heads back down under the cover they had.

"Oh my god...There's so many..." Ruby whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Yang asked.

"We'll have to fight through them.." Ruby said.

"What?! Ruby, that's suicide!" Ryuga said.

"We have to. For Tai." Ruby said.

"I'm with you, Ruby." Weiss said.

"Same." Yang added.

"To the very end, Ruby." Strife replied.

"Thanks. Blake? Ryuga? Brick?" Ruby asked.

"(Sigh) If I die here, It's on you." Blake said.

"You won't. None of us will...-" Ruby then suddenly had a flashback.

 _ **"The Mysterious Stranger...Yes. He will die. All your companions will meet certain doom..."**_

Ruby just realized that Strife and the others would die at this final push. But they wouldn't go down without a fight.

"I'm with you too." Brick said.

"Same. Let's take the fight to them." Ryuga added.

"Anything to say before we do this?" Yang asked.

"...The Enclave, The Super Mutants...They're the enemy here. They are the ones who will destroy the Capital Wasteland. Look how far we've come together. We've started from Vault Dwellers..." Ruby looked at Weiss, Blake and Yang. "To wise men," Ruby looked at Strife. "To people looking for revenge. We are not going to let them succeed. We will hold the line here. We will stop the Enclave and The Super Mutants and save the Capital Wasteland!" Ruby shouted.

"Well said, Ruby. Well said." Strife agreed.

"You ready?" Ruby looked at her teammates, companions, and sister, and shouted:

"TO VICTORY!" And looked up over her cover and started to shoot at the soldiers closest to them. Everyone else shouted gave out Battle Cries as they started to fire along side Ruby.

Weiss took out her Metal Blaster and started to provide suppressing fire. Blake got her Blackhawk out and started to shoot the people closest to her. Yang activated her Ember Celica gauntlets and started to shoot from a far with them. Strife got his Vengeance Gatling Laser out and raining down lasers among their enemies. Ryuga got his Xuanlong Assault Rifle and started to rain down havoc among the enemies. Brick got his Performator out and started to shoot everybody he saw.

The Super Mutants and Enclave Soldiers noticed the group over at the edge of the courtyard and started to swarm them.

"Damn! Here they come!" Ruby shouted as she was shooting the enemies from afar with her Reservist's Rifle. A Super Mutant with a Hunting Rifle shot at Ruby and it hit her shoulder. But, it didn't hurt that much. It only felt like a light pinch.

"HA!" Ruby then shot the Super Mutant in the head and it exploded. A Enclave Soldier with a Plasma Rifle shot Blake in the chest, but she barely felt a thing.

"Die." Blake whipped out her Microwave Emitter and blasted the Enclave Soldier away. Ryuga ran out of bullets in his Rifle and reloaded it.

"Ruby! You have a plan on how to even out the numbers?" Ryuga asked as he was putting his magazine in.

"Um...Oh! Yang! Ryuga!" Ruby shouted to the Blonde Bombshell who was taking so many hits and Ryuga who just reloaded his rifle.

"Deathclaw Throw!" Ruby shouted out a special move that Ryuga and Yang preformed. The two nodded at each other and Ryuga equipped his Deathclaw Gauntlet. Yang picked him up and held him like a football. She then used all her might to throw Ryuga across the courtyard. Ryuga held out his Deathclaw Gauntlet and started to spin like a drill. He was then decapitating the heads of so many Enclave Soldiers and Super Mutants. He was having a blast while doing so, yelling in delight as he flew across the courtyard.

"WAHOO!" Ryuga shouted. He made a U shape and turned around, back to where the group was stationed. In total, he decapitated about 50 Soldiers just like that.

"Yeah! Take that you sons of bitches!" Ryuga taunted as he equipped his Rifle again. A Super Mutant then approached the side of the place where they were stationed and Yang came up to him and punched him away, killing him. Weiss started to take some heat, being shot multiple times in the chest, and she took a breather by sitting behind the piece of rubble she was staying at.

"Ouch..." Weiss waited a few seconds.

"We need to get these guys off us!" Strife shouted.

"Uh...Oh! Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah?" Weiss was still sitting down when Ruby called to her.

"You know that Alien Blaster you picked up?" Ruby asked.

"What about it?" Weiss wondered where Ruby was going with that.

"Use it." Weiss then took it out of her pistol holster and aimed at the remaining Super Mutants and tested out the Alien Blaster. It killed them all instantly. Even the ones that they hadn't fired at yet.

"Jesus!" Weiss looked at the tiny little blaster and realized that there was a reason that it's ammo was limited. It was too powerful. She kept killing all the solders as they started to back up. The group moved up to the closest piece of cover they had available to them. Blake picked up dual Submachine guns, and started to lay suppressing fire. Ryuga picked up a Chinese assault rifle and started to dual wield the two rifles, and Brick picked up his own Chinese assault rifle and dual wield it as well.

The Super Mutants were taking the charge now, and they were coming in with gatling lasers and Submachine guns. Ruby then thought of an idea.

"Strife! Blake!" The two turned to Ruby.

"Stealthy Lasers!" Ruby ordered. Strife then looked at Blake and said:

"You have another Stealth Boy. Put it to good use." Strife had Blake take out her Gambol Shroud and turn practically invisible, while Strife layed down suppressing fire.

"EAT LASERS BITCHES!" Strife shouted as he was hitting the Super Mutants with all his remaining ammo. Once he ran out, Blake snuck up behind them and sliced their heads off with her Cleaver and Katana. Then, some Enclave Solders started to rush in and wound Blake and Strife. They weren't seresouly wounded, but they were wounded enough to the point where they had to take cover.

"Damnit! Wait-Oh...Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah?" Weiss was shooting the Soldiers with her A3-21's Plasma rifle.

"Give Blake a Stim-Pack!" Ruby ordered.

"Got it!" Weiss injected the Stim-pack into Blake and she got up.

"Ryuga! Brick! Blake!" Ruby shouted. They looked over at the Red headed protégé.

"Bullet Rush!" Ruby shouted. They all knew what to do. Ryuga put a extended magazine into his two assault rifles. Brick and Blake did the same with their respective weapons.

They then started to, in an epic fashion, go in slow motion as they unloaded bullets into the Enclave Soldiers. The three were getting hurt, but they felt immune while doing it. They were taking out Soldier after soldier, and as they went down, Ruby realized that Blake, Ryuga, and Brick were sereously wounded. Their Power Armor was barely protecting them anymore, and they needed medical attention.

"Oh no! Get back here!" Ruby shouted as they moved up to the next available cover. She looked around the courtyard and saw a little fountain spewing water. Irradiated water, and that gave Ruby a bit more determination.

In the distance, a woman's voice could be heard, asking for reinforcements.

 _ **"We need more Soldiers.**_ **Now."** Emerald ordered.

Suddenly, even more soldiers showed up with the remaining...about 150 soldiers. In total, they were about at 200.

"They just keep coming!" Everyone shouted.

"Shit..." Ruby whispered.

 **Hold The Line! (Part 2)**

 **Coming Soon...**


	31. Hold The Line! (Part 2)

_Previously on Amiss The Bombs..._

 _ **"We need more Soldiers. Now."**_ Emerald ordered.

"They just keep coming!" Everyone shouted.

"Shit..." Ruby whispered.

 **Amiss The Bombs**

 **Hold The Line! (Part 2)**

"What are we going to do?" Yang asked. Ruby looked over at the blonde bombshell and told her:

"We beat them down!" Ruby shouted as she started to shoot the Enclave Soldiers in the distance with her Reservist's Rifle. They started their best with what little they had. They were running low on ammo and shots had to count.

"Damn it! Save your ammo!" Ruby shouted.

"I'm trying!" Weiss shouted.

"Try to be as accurate as you can!" Ruby ordered.

"Well, we can't really do much without getting hurt!" Blake shouted, still wounded from all the bullets being slightly penetrated through her Power Armor.

"Sorry about that, but it was a big risk! And it kind of payed off!" Ruby shouted.

"I guess, but we can't really do much!" Ryuga shouted.

"Get the hell back in there! We need to pull through!" Ruby ordered.

"We're sorry, Ruby! But we need to heal up!" Brick pointed out.

"Arrgh! Crap! I-Oh. I have an Idea!" Ruby shouted.

"What is it-Aah!" Strife shouted as he was shot in the chest.

"Yang! Strife! You need to pull off your move: Ultimate Nuke." Ruby looked at the two.

"Are you sure? It's dangerous!" Strife shouted.

"Do it! We need to even their numbers!" Ruby directed.

"Alright. Yang! Get into position!" Strife ordered.

"Got it!" Yang activated her Ember Celica and shot herself up into the air. Strife took out his awesome Experimental MIRV and shot the 8 mini-nukes up into the air. They appeared right in front of Yang. She then kicked one Mini-Nuke and right as it was about to hit the ground, She fired a shotgun bolt at the Mini-nuke and it doubled in it's radius, killing about 10 Soldiers, both Enclave and Super Mutants. She then did the same with another, and another, and another, until there weren't any more Mini-nukes left. She stayed up in the air, taunting the remaining 50 Soldiers.

"Hahahah! You all suck ass!" Yang taunted. In one of the half destroyed buildings, a Super Mutant had a Missile Launcher. He aimed it at the flying Yang Xiao Long and said:

"Die you little fucker..." He aimed it at Yang and fired. Yang heard a sound off in the distance and looked over at the Missile that was flying towards her. All she had to say was:

"Oh...shi-" Yang was interrupted by being hit with the fatal Missile. She went flying away from her current location and landing in the big fountain in the courtyard.

"YANG!" Ryuga shouted.

"NO!" Ruby found the Super Mutant and shot it's head off.

"Damn it...I'm going after her!" Ryuga shouted as he ran towards Yang. "Cover for me!"

"You got it!" Weiss shouted as she ran out into the opening, doing her best to take as many shots as she could, while shooting from afar with her Metal Blaster. Ryuga got to Yang's location. She was face down in the water, not dead, but unconscious. Ryuga pulled her out of the water and onto land. He held her in his arms, hoping that she'd wake up.

"Come on, Yang! Wake up!" Ryuga put a Stim-Pack into Yang's body. Now, her Power Armor was nearly destroyed. The Missile had teared through most of her body. But, despite her injuries, she woke up.

"Ugh...Hey Ryuga...Oohh..." Yang whispered out in pain.

"My god, Yang...Don't ever do that to me again!" Ryuga shouted.

"I'm sorry...It was the only way..." Yang whispered as Ryuga lifted her up and carried her over back to the battle. Ruby and the others were now starting to gain ground as they started to move up. There were at the minimum, now only 25 soldiers. Weiss started to take even more heat, getting shot in the chest even more. Ruby's armor was being teared through as well, and Strife's was nearly gone. They shot at all the remaining Soldiers. Now, they were all dead. Despite all odds, they killed off all the Enclave Soldiers and Super Mutants in the courtyard. Ruby and the others couldn't believe it.

"Y-Y-YES!" Ruby shouted.

"We did it!" Yang shouted.

"I can't believe it..." Weiss said.

"This is incredible..." Blake whispered.

"We have done the impossible..." Ryuga said.

"We are an amazing group!" Brick said.

"We're not done yet." Strife pointed out as he looked at Beacon Academy.

"You're right." Ruby replied.

"We need to activate the Purifier." Ryuga added.

"But eeh...our Power Armor..." Yang pointed out as she looked at everyone's nearly destroyed Power Armor.

"Yeah, we won't do anything in this." Strife said.

"We should take it off." Weiss added.

"It will just slow us down." Ruby pointed out. They took off the partially destroyed Power Armor.

"We should radio to the Brotherhood." Ruby said.

"Yes, we should." Strife then took out his radio and called the Brotherhood.

"Squad Leader Lyons, this is General William Strife. We have secured the area. You can send the Brotherhood in."

 _"Understood. We were already on our way, we thought you might need backup."_

"How close are you?"

 _"About 10 Minutes out."_

"Understood. Strife out." Strife put his radio away.

"Well, let's wait for the Brotherhood." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"Suck it, Enclave! We are going to destroy all of you! We will activate The Purifier and save the Capital Wasteland!" Brick shouted in the air. A figure in the distance had a sniper rifle out. She was aiming it at Brick, who had his Assault Rifle in the air.

"No. You can't." That woman was Emerald. She put her finger over the trigger. She radioed to Mercury.

"Mercury. You in position?" Emerald asked over her radio.

 _"Yeah. Waiting for the group to arrive. Hoping to fight Yang."_

"You can't have all the fun." Emerald cut out her radio and looked through the scope. She aimed for Brick's chest.

"Goodbye, Brick."

 **Bang!**

The bullet traveled in slow motion, it felt like, as it slowly traveled toward Brick's only opening in his Metal Armor. The bullet then hit Brick's chest and he fell backwards.

"Ugh..." Brick whispered as he fell down.

"NO!" Ruby shouted.

"BRICK!" Ryuga shouted. They saw the viper trail that the bullet made and they started to fire at Emerald. She got away, though. They didn't hit her. Emerald made her way to the entrance to Beacon Academy, which was off to the side, and our heroes and heroines couldn't see where she went. They then ran to Brick, who was bleeding out fast.

"Shit! I think she hit a artery! The bleeding isn't stopping!" Strife put his hand over Brick's wound.

"Bring me over to the wall..." Brick was barely able to get the words out.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." Weiss whispered.

"Listen...I might not make it." Brick whispered.

"NO! Don't say that!" Yang shouted.

"Just...give me a stim-pack. It might ease the pain." Brick asked.

"Here." Strife injected his last Stim-pack into Brick and the bleeding slowed.

"Thanks..." Brick whispered. The Brotherhood of Steel came at the site and Strife called for them.

"Here! We need some help!" Strife shouted.

"Oh! Oh no!" Squad Leader Lyons ran up to Brick and the group.

"He needs medical attention! You tend to him and we'll clear the Academy." Strife ordered.

"Alright. We'll attend to his wounds the best we can." Sarah said.

"Understood. Let's move out." Strife ordered the group.

"Brick..." Ruby whispered as she was dragged away from Brick's body.


	32. The Final Push (Part 1)

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **The Final Push (Part 1)**

Ruby was being pulled away from Brick as he was being treated by the Brotherhood soldiers.

"Brick..." Ruby eventually pulled herself together and she got ready to go through the ruined Beacon Academy.

"I'll look ahead." Blake went ahead to the door. She went off to the right, and turned another corner to the entrance of the Academy. She looked at the entrance and found one person standing there, with a shotgun in hand.

"Hello, Blake Belladonna. Do you want to die?" Emerald asked.

"No." Blake said, unarmed.

Emerald made a buzzing sound and said:

"Wrong answer." She put her finger over the trigger and pulled it.

 **Bang!**

Blake felt the shotgun shell ripping through her chest. She stumbled back and saw her blood pour out, and fell down. The others then ran up to the entrance, and they saw Blake down on the ground.

"Blake!" Everyone shouted. They then opened fire on Emerald, and they got her right in the chest multiple times. Emerald started to stumble back and fell down on the ground, limping to the wall.

"You nearly killed Brick...You nearly killed Blake-" Ruby was interrupted by Yang putting her hand in front of Ruby.

"I got her." Yang slowly walked up to Emerald. She got right up to Emerald and she spoke.

"Y-you think you'll succeed...When we stop you right in your tracks..." Emerald whispered.

"Please. Now..." Yang held Emerald by the hair. Emerald was now dripping blood from her lips. Yang then put Emerald out of her misery by punching her in the face. No Ember Celica, no stylish move, just clean and simple. Emerald spit out some saliva as she was hit. Her head drooped down. Yang knew that she killed Emerald. Yang stood up and took Emerald's Shotgun. Now, she was dual wielding Shotguns.

"Wow. Good job, Yang. Brick and B-Blake would be proud..." Weiss trailed off.

"Wait-Blake!" Ruby shouted as they crowded around Blake.

"(Cough) Guys...Go on without me...I'll be fine." Blake whispered.

"Damn it..Sarah! Need some more help over here!" Strife shouted. A Brotherhood of Steel soldier came up and took Blake back to where Brick was being treated.

"Son of a Bitch..." Strife whispered as she walked inside the Academy, followed by the others.

They entered the Academy and immediately encountered a Enclave Soldier squadron. They started to engage them. They shot at the group, and almost immediately took them out. All except one. One was a Tesla Trooper. A improved Enclave Soldier. It had improved armor than a normal Enclave Soldier, and could take much more abuse. It also had a special weapon. A upgraded Scoped 44. Magnum. It was so powerful that it could pierce through any armor.

"Holy shit.." Strife said. The Tesla Trooper then took it out and aimed it at Ruby. Right as he was about to shoot her, Strife stepped infant of Ruby and fired his Vengance at the Tesla Trooper. He died soon enough. But, at a great cost. Strife took the bullet right in the chest. Close to his heart. He looked down at the hole in his chest and put his fingers in the hole and felt the blood on his hands. He fell down and Ruby held him.

"No...Strife..." Ruby whsipered.

"Don't worry about me. I'll make it. Don't forget our mission. Make Tai's dream a reality." Strife said.

"Goddamn it I'm not going to leave you!" Ruby shouted.

"You will. GO!" Strife shouted.

"I-"

"Ruby! Come on!" Ruby was pulled away from Strife by Weiss and was followed by Ryuga and Yang. Strife called in on his radio one last time.

"This is William Strife...Goodbye."

The others then started to go into the halls of Beacon Academy. They were proceeding with caution as they couldn't lose anyone else. Ryuga took the charge as they got even closer to the elevator that led to the Laboratory. They got to the Elevator. Ryuga turned the corner and saw a man standing in front of the elevator. It was Mercury.

"Hello, Ryuga. How's Yang been?" Mercury taunted Ryuga.

"Shut the fuck up." Ryuga responded. The others came in behind him and Mercury shot Ryuga right in the chest. He staggered backwards and he hit the wall and fell down.

"NO!" Ruby shouted. The group aimed their weapons at Mercury, but one hand came in front of them. Yang's hand.

"He's mine." Yang tossed her shotguns off to the side, and cracked her knuckles.

"Hmph." Mercury ran up to Yang and started to punch her.

"RUN! NOW!" Yang shouted to Ruby and Weiss.

"N-"

"Ruby! Come on!" Weiss pulled Ruby away as they ran down the stairs off to the side. Yang pushed Mercury away, and they stayed still. Then they circled each other.

"So. You are Yang Xiao Long...I must admit, I'm impressed. I've heard you've held your own against Super Mutants, punched enemies once and killed them. Is that all true?" Mercury asked as he took off his coat.

"Yep. And you'll be next on my bucket list." Yang responded.

"But that's where you're wrong." Mercury revealed his weapons, boots that could shoot wind that are the equivalent of shooting bullets.

"Not that impressive." Yang said.

"I'm not going to use them. Just our fists and feet." Mercury said.

"Heh. Alright." Yang got into her boxing stance. Mercury got into his fighting stance and they stood still.

"When we finish here, you'll be crying for daddy." Mercury taunted.

"Arrgh!" Yang's eyes turned crimson red and a little yin and yang formed in her eyes and charged at Mercury.


	33. The Final Push (Part 2) (Finale!)

**Amiss The Bombs**

 **The Final Push (Part 2) (Finale!)**

Ruby and Weiss were running down the stairs to the laboratory of Beacon Academy. They were wondering how Blake, Strife, Brick, Ryuga, and Yang were doing.

"I hope they're alright..." Ruby said.

"They will be." Weiss reassured Ruby.

"I hope you're right..." Ruby and Weiss made their way to the bottom of the stairs.

 **Back upstairs...**

Yang was punched right in the face and was immediately sent back to the wall. She had blood trickling down her face, and a bruise on her right eye. Yang was wounded. She barely made a scratch on Mercury. Mercury started to taunt Yang.

"You disappoint me. I figured that you'd have more skill..." Mercury said.

"Arrgh!" Yang grunted.

"And then there's Ryuga. How did you like him in bed? Was he everything you dreamed he would be?" Mercury asked.

"Don't. You. Talk. About. Him." Yang's eyes started to change to an even darker shade of red.

"Oh, why? Is he your boyfriend? I'm so sorry." Mercury said with sarcasm.

"I'm going to kill you." Yang gave off a battle cry and charged at Mercury again.

 **In the Laboratory...**

Ruby and Weiss made their way to the bottom floor of Beacon Academy, the place where Taiyang died. The place where Summer Rose's name was going to be famously known.

"Here we are, Weiss. Let's do this." Ruby said as they approached the Purifier. They came close to entering the area, but were then attacked by a Tesla Trooper. This one had a Plasma Rifle. He started to shoot the heroines. He missed, and they backed up and took cover. The trooper shouted to them.

"Come out and meet your doom! The G.E.C.K. is already installed! I have the device that will sabotage the Purifier! You'll have to go through me to get it! But, We all know you can't." The trooper shouted. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and nodded. They had to kill the Tesla Trooper, despite them near death. Nearly out of ammo, and they were seriously wounded.

"Ready?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Let's get him." Weiss agreed.

"Fire!" Ruby and Weiss shot at the Tesla Trooper together.

 **Back upstairs...**

Yang had her fists up. She backed up to avoid getting uppercutted by Mercury. However, Yang was then punched right in the chest, spitting out blood and saliva from the impact. She was then assaulted with punches to her face. She then was uppercutted by Mercury and she flew back. She got up. She now had bruises on both eyes, and had blood coming out of her mouth. She had bruises on her chest as well, from Mercury's last punch to her body. He taunted her again.

"I can't believe that you have such little skill for someone who has so much power. I mean, in more ways than one." Mercury said.

"I will defeat you." Yang whispered.

"It's honorable that you sacrificed yourself to let your sister and her friend save the purifier! Such a nice thing to do!" Mercury taunted.

"Shut up. Shut your fucking mouth-Argh!" Yang cried out in pain.

"Oh, are you hurt? I'm so sorry." Mercury said.

"I am going to fucking kill you." Yang charged at Mercury again.

 **In the Laboratory...**

Ruby and Weiss were shooting at The Tesla Trooper with everything they had. They were running low on ammo and were getting hit fatally.

"Ha! I'm so disappointed in you two! I figured that you'd be more of a challenge!" The Tesla Trooper taunted the girls.

"Arrgh!" Ruby aimed her Lincoln's Repeater at the Tesla Trooper, and he flinched.

"It's working...Weiss! Keep going!" Ruby shouted.

"Got it!" Weiss agreed as she took out her Metal Blaster and aimed for the Tesla trooper's head. He kept moving back, and soon enough, he fell.

"Nice!" Ruby shouted, but quickly holding her side as she was hurt in the fight. She slowly walked over to the Tesla Trooper and took the device out of the soldier's hand. Weiss was limping over, since she had a nasty wound in her side. She was still able to walk, but just barely. They started to make their way over to the stairs to the Purifier.

 **Back upstairs...**

Yang was punched in the face and was sent over to the Elevator. It was all the way on the bottom floor, with the shaft open. Mercury approached her and punched her in the chest, causing Yang to erupt with blood. But, more scarily, Yang was sent down the elevator shaft, and fell through the top of the elevator. Now, Mercury jumped down. Ryuga was now replaying some of the words and phrases that were said by the others.

 _"Oh, why? Is she your girlfriend?" "Did you and Ryuga make up?" "If you lay a hand on Yang-" "If we do, what are you going to do?" "I'm going to leave the Enclave." "Aww, ain't that cute."_ Ryuga extended his hand and started to crawl towards the stairs.

"Yes. She is my...Girlfriend...And if you've already killed her, Mercury...I'm going to send you to your death." Ryuga equipped his Deathclaw Gauntlet and limped his way down the stairs.

 **In the Laboratory...**

Ruby and Weiss heard a loud CRASH as they looked back at the elevator. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened, or more accurately, were punched open. And after the doors flew past the women, a near death Yang Xiao Long fly right in front of their eyes and slide on the floor. She was now bleeding all over her face, and she had bruises all over her body. Mercury emerged from the elevator, slowly walking to Yang. Yang was crawling away, trying to get away from Mercury. She looked over at Ruby.

"Ruby...I'm sorry..." Yang kept going.

"Yang..." Ruby and Yang started to cry. Mercury got to Yang and turned her over. He had her pinned to the ground, and he started to beat her into submission. Mercury kept punching Yang in the face, causing Yang to bleed even MORE, and soon enough, She started to lose consciousness. She wasn't unconscious yet, but she kept losing more and more blood from Mercury's punches. He punched harder and slower, until, he held Yang by her hair, and he punched her one final time, and Yang spit out so much blood that Mercury got some blood on his outfit. Yang then passed out. She was near death. Mercury got up and Ruby and Weiss backed up. Mercury took out his revolver and aimed it at the girls. They kept backing up.

"Some strong girl, I must say." Mercury said.

"Yang..." Ruby looked at the bleeding out Yang Xiao Long.

"Heh. She wasn't that big of a deal." Mercury aimed his pistol at Weiss and fired.

 **BANG!**

Weiss held the hole in her body and she fell down.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted as Weiss fell. Ruby backed up some more until she fell down on the stairs. She backed up some more, but she only watched in horror as Mercury aimed his pistol in Ruby's face.

"Goodbye, Ruby Rose." Mercury put his finger over the trigger. Ruby closed her eyes as she knew that her adventure had come to a end.

 **SLICE!**

Ruby opened her eyes and saw something incredible: three claw marks through Mercury's chest. Ruby recognized those claw marks: Ryuga's Deathclaw Gauntlet. Mercury turned around slightly to see Ryuga.

"Did you kill her?" Ryuga asked.

"Yes." Mercury said.

"Then burn in hell." Ryuga threw Mercury's body away. Ruby had nothing to say other than:

"Thank you."

"You're welcome...But...Is Yang-?" Ryuga asked as he looked at Ruby. Ruby looked down in sadness. Yang had died. By Mercury's hand.

"Oh...Oh...Oh no..." Ryuga erupted in tears. Ruby remembered Weiss and went to her side.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked. Weiss didn't respond.

"No...Weiss?!" Ruby asked as she started to cry. Ryuga fell down.

"Ryuga!?" Ruby went to Ryuga's aid.

"I'll give a message for you..." Ryuga said.

"No...You're going to make it." Ruby held Ryuga as he started to fall asleep.

"R-Ryuga?" Ruby asked as she realized that Ryuga had died. Ruby stayed there for several minutes, looking at Weiss, Ryuga, and Yang. She was the only one left. Ruby realized that she had to seal the deal. She got up, and walked into the Purifier chamber. She stepped in front of a keypad and wondered what code to type in. Then, she remembered a saying that Tai used to tell her.

 **Flashback...In Ruby's Room in Vault 101...**

 _"You see that? It was your mother's favorite passage. It's from the Bible. Revelation **21:6**. I am Alpha and __Omega. The Beginning and the End. I will give unto him that is a thirst of the fountain of the water of life freely. She always loved that..."_

 **Back in the Chamber...**

Ruby saw the door seal behind her. She had the device in her hands. The one from the Tesla Trooper. Ruby could either input the code to save the Purifier, or input the device into the Purifier. Ruby decided to input the code. She knew what the code was. It was 2-1-6. Ruby repeated the words:

"I am Alpha and Omega. The Beginning and the End. I will give unto him that is a thirst of the fountain of the water of life freely."

 **"** **Revelation 2..."** Ruby pressed the 2 in the keypad. She immediately thought of her companions: Weiss, Blake, Brick.

 **"1..."** Ruby pressed 1 into the keypad. She then thought of Strife, and Yang.

 **"6."** Ruby inputed the final number onto the keypad. She thought of Taiyang. She had fulfilled his dream. She hovered her hand over the enter button, and clicked it. Suddenly, the room started to fill with radiation. Ruby started to choke. She was running low on breath. The Purifier was working just fine, but in order to do so, the room had to be flooded with radiation in order for the purifier to work. Ruby started to kneel down, gasping for air, but was running low. She saw that the Purifier was working, since it showed Purified water in the chamber. She fell to the floor, and just as she was about to die from radiation poisoning, She saw the Brotherhood Of Steel approach. Ruby gasped for air one final time, and went into the light.

 **And so ends the journey of the Vault Dwellers.**

Ruby Rose, the red headed protegé died, sacrificing herself to save the wastelands from danger. She died fulfilling her father's dream. She lost all her friends along the way, but it was for a good cause. Ruby Rose will not have died in vein. She will be remembered.

 **FIN**


End file.
